Dragon Ball Okan
by N7Spartan95
Summary: With Planet Vegeta's destruction, a young Saiyan woman has lost nearly everything. Her home, her husband, her entire race—a fiery explosion took it all away. All she has left is her son, Kakarot. Now a refugee on a backwater world, Gine must build a new life from the ashes of her old one. Based on the MasakoX video series "What If Gine Went With Goku To Earth?"
1. Gine & Bardock

**Disclaimer: The following story is fanfiction.** _ **Dragon Ball**_ **,** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **,** _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ **, and** _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ **are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **This story is based on the YouTube video series _What If Gine Went With Goku To Earth?_ by Lawrence Simpson (a.k.a. MasakoX). Please support his YouTube channel.**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Okan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Gine & Bardock**

* * *

 _He's so precious._

In the amber fluid of the nursing capsule, the baby floated peacefully. His eyes were closed, and he was motionless aside from the occasional twitch of his limbs or tail. Tiny. Delicate. _Pure_ _._ To Gine, he was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. How much time had she spent in the nursery, watching him? She didn't care. The sight of her child was soothing, which helped her forget the nightmares.

Within her, something stirred. This would happen often when she was near her son. Slowly, she reached forward and placed her hand on the glass.

 _So close._

Her heart ached. She longed to hold her baby in her arms. To rub her thumb along his cheek, tousle his hair, kiss his forehead. Sadly, it was too early for him to be taken out. Watching him serenely float would have to be enough.

"Looks like Mom came to see her baby boy, huh?"

The voice broke Gine's attention, and she turned her head. Walking toward her was a tall Saiyan wearing blue and black armor. His tanned skin, flat top hair, and ponytail were immediately recognizable.

"Toma," she said, "what're you doing here?"

"Came here looking for you," Toma said as he stopped next to her. "You weren't on your shift, so I figured this was the most obvious place to check."

She gave a light chuckle. "I'm that predictable, huh?"

"Eh, just a little bit." Toma shifted his attention to the incubator. "Looks like he's grown quite a lot. How long has he been in there, again?"

She looked back at the capsule. "Just over a year now."

"Have you and Bardock decided on a name yet?"

Gine let out a disgruntled sigh. "You know as well as I do that he doesn't care enough to bother with names."

"Guess some things don't change, then. So, have _you_ come up with a name?"

She turned to face him again, smiling softly. "Yes. His name's Kakarot."

Toma reached up to scratch his chin. "Kakarot, huh? Hmm … has a nice ring to it. I'd say you picked out a good one."

 _Nice of him to be even_ mildly _interested. If only Bardock cared at least_ _that much._

"Anyway," Toma said, "me and the others are about to head off on our next mission. We figured we'd drop by the med bay to see Bardock on our way out. Care to join us?"

It took a moment for Gine to consider the offer. "Sure, thanks for asking. It's about time I checked in on him anyway."

"Sorry to have to tear you away from your kid—"

"No, no, you're fine. I've already been here for a while; it's not a big deal."

"Alright then, I'll let you have a moment to say goodbye to the little guy."

Toma walked to the nursery exit, leaving her once more alone with her baby. As she shifted her gaze back to Kakarot, a small pang of sadness welled inside her. Whenever she visited, she'd always be somewhat reluctant to leave. She wanted to be with her son for as long as possible. The day would come when he'd be sent away, and then she'd likely never get another chance to see him. Alas, she couldn't keep Toma waiting for long.

"Bye, Kakarot," she said, her words soft and affectionate. "Mommy has to go now, but I'll be back soon. Take care, okay?" Kakarot jerked slightly as if responding to her voice. The sight tugged at her heartstrings. "Love you."

She willed herself to walk away. It was time to attend to _other_ family matters.

* * *

As Gine walked with Toma through the corridors of the military complex, she was mostly silent. A few times, Toma tried to strike up a conversation. He'd tell her about some bizarre event from one of the squad's recent assignments, and she'd briefly comment on it. Shortly afterward, talk would dry up. As the two neared their destination, Gine's heart rate quickened. She bit her lower lip and started fidgeting with her hands, hoping Toma wouldn't notice her body language.

Such hope was dashed when he finally asked the obvious question: "Are you nervous about seeing the squad again?"

She sighed. It'd always been easy for Toma and Bardock to see right through her. "You could say that," she said.

"I've told you before: you shouldn't let their jabs get to you."

"I tell myself the same thing every time I see them, but it still doesn't get any easier."

"Hey, they try to get under my skin just as much. Bardock's, too. We're _all_ constantly at the end of each other's smart-ass jokes."

"Whenever I'm around, though, it seems like I'm their only target. I mean, they don't get to make fun of you or Bardock for dropping out of the squad."

"They just get a kick out of pushing people's buttons; they don't actually mean any harm by it."

Did Toma believe that, or was he just saying it to make her feel better?

Before long, they reached the entrance to the medical bay. Gine's spine stiffened at the sight of the three Saiyans waiting for them. One had a bowl-cut and a thin mustache. Another had hair sticking out from the sides of his otherwise bald and scarred head. The third stood out as slender compared to her bulky counterparts, though still with plenty of muscle definition. She had spiky bangs and golden earrings.

"Well, well," the balding Saiyan said, "looks like Bardock's delicate little flower dropped by after all."

"Seriously, Totapo," Gine said, "did you expect me to _not_ wanna see how my husband is doing?"

"We just weren't sure if Toma could pull you away from your little tyke in the nursery," the other female Saiyan said, her arms crossed. "When you're not chopping up meat, that seems to be the only place you go to these days."

"Selypa's gotcha there," the Saiyan with the bowl-cut said. "I remember you doin' the same thing when Raditz was in the capsule. Any chance you got, you were stoppin' by 'cause you couldn't stand to leave your li'l baby boy all alone." He chuckled and reached forward to pat Gine on the head. "Always were a softie!"

Gine closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Pumbukin's habit of patting her had always made her feel like a child. A small, weak child. Of course, if she asked him again to not do it, he wouldn't listen. He'd never listened. This time it'd probably be best to ignore it.

"Have you guys heard anything about Bardock's condition yet?" Gine asked.

"Not yet," Totapo said. "We were waiting on you and Toma to get here before heading in."

"If we're lucky," Pumbukin said, "the doctors'll let him out, and he can come with us on this next mission. It'd be a shame to hafta smash heads in without him."

"Where is your next assignment, anyway?" Gine asked.

"Planet Meat," Selypa said. "And get a load of this: Freeza himself was the one who sent the word down."

" _Seriously?_ You guys got a mission directly from _Lord Freeza_?"

"Feeling a little jealous, Gine?"

"I'm just surprised he gave you guys an assignment personally. That's gotta be a pretty huge deal for you."

"Ya bet your ass it is!" Pumbukin shouted with a raised fist and a grin. "He musta been _really_ impressed with how we managed to take Kanassa—wiped out everybody on the planet _a month_ before everyone else said it coulda been done! Now the head honcho's finally givin' us jobs himself!"

"Too bad you can't come with," Selypa said in a mocking tone. "Not that you'd be much help, to be honest. You'd probably just be the damsel in distress again while we took care of the actual hard work." Gine winced.

"Remember how many times she just froze up in the middle of combat?" Totapo said. "Definitely wouldn't wanna deal with that again."

Pumbukin laughed heartily. "Don't remind me," he said. "To this day, I still dunno why Bardock got in bed with someone so fragile." Gine's hands balled into fists.

"Guys," Toma said, "I think it'd be best to knock it off."

"Come on, Toma," Totapo said. "We're just trying to get Gine to grow thicker skin. She needs to learn to not be such a pushover."

Selypa nodded. "I mean," she said, "we _tried_ to get her to toughen up on the battlefield. Maybe if Bardock had let her fend for herself instead of saving her ass all those times, she'd be less of a coward."

"I second that," Pumbukin said. "Maybe she'd still be on the squad, fightin' like a true Saiyan warrior"—he flexed his arms to show off his muscles—"insteada just bein' a butcher."

Gine fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Y'know," she said, "I happen to _like_ my job. I'm sorry I don't have the killer instincts you all have, but you could at least pretend to appreciate what I do to keep the army fed."

"Hey," Selypa said, "you can prep an animal carcass better than most; I'll give you that much. Let's be honest, though—any _real_ Saiyan's true place is in combat. We're _warriors_. The most fearsome fighters the universe has ever seen. The mere sight of us should make our enemies cower in fear, knowing they're about to meet their end. Seeing you, though"—she gestured with a hand toward Gine—"doesn't really inspire that sort of reaction."

"And what if I don't want that?"

"Then I'd ask where the hell your Saiyan pride went."

" _Enough_ ," Toma said, his hand raised in a calming gesture. "How about we just head in to see Bardock? That's why we're all here, isn't it?"

Selypa snorted. "Fine."

After they entered the bay, the group found the room where Bardock was being kept. In the room—along with numerous medical charts, readouts, and instruments—were two alien doctors monitoring a healing chamber. A Saiyan was inside, submerged in liquid. Though a breathing apparatus covered most of his face, he was recognizable by the scar on his cheek and his large spiky hair.

The bearded, pointy-eared doctor noticed the group as they walked in. "Ah," he said, "I see Bardock's compatriots have come to check on him."

"Right you are, doc," Toma said. "We're about to leave on a mission, so we wanted to see how he's recovering."

"Well," Pumbukin said, once more patting Gine, " _mosta_ us are leavin'. Bardock's mate here can't handle the battlefield, so she hasta stay and cut up meat that's _already_ dead." She clenched her fists again.

"Pumbukin, what did I—"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry—just hadta get that one in there." Pumbukin pulled away, and she relaxed her hands.

"How's he doing?" Gine asked.

"Physically speaking, he's in great shape," the pointy-eared doctor said. "He's basically fully recovered from that hit he took on Kanassa."

"I just wish for once he'd come back in a condition other than half-dead," said the other doctor—a green-skinned reptilian with a mohawk of orange feathers—who was looking at readings on a computer. "He needs to learn to be a lot more careful on assignments."

"Where's the fun in that?" Totapo said.

"Anyway, while Bardock has recovered physically, we're not entirely sure about his mental condition. The computer is picking up fluctuations in his brainwave patterns."

Toma's eyes narrowed at the healing chamber. What was on his mind? The squad hadn't told Gine much about their last mission, only that a native had taken them by surprise and knocked Bardock unconscious. She accepted the explanation, but there must've been something they weren't telling her. Was it related to the fluctuations in Bardock's brainwaves? If it was, the details were probably off-limits to noncombatants like her.

"How much longer are you gonna keep him in the chamber?" Gine asked.

"We're going to continue monitoring his brainwaves for a while," the bearded doctor said. "Ensure these fluctuations aren't dangerous to his health. If everything checks out, we should be okay to release him in a few hours."

"Can't stick around for that long," Selypa said. "Freeza ordered us to leave for Planet Meat immediately."

"You guys better get going, then," Gine said. "I'm gonna stick around and wait for Bardock to come out."

"When he gets out," Pumbukin said, "tell him to get his sorry ass in gear before we have all the fun without him." He, Selypa, and Totapo ambled over to the door.

"I'll catch you later, Gine," Toma said. "Make sure to get a big hunk of meat ready for when we all get back, alright? I'm sure the guys will wanna celebrate."

"Sure thing," Gine said. "Hopefully, Bardock will still be conscious enough to eat instead of back in here."

"If he could say anything right now, I'm sure it'd be, 'No promises.' " Gine snickered.

Toma and the others left the room, leaving Gine with the doctors and her unconscious husband. She sighed in relief. It wasn't Toma she had any issue with; she'd always liked having him around. The others, though …

 _If I never have to see those jerks again, it'll be too soon._

* * *

 _It'd been ages since the images started flashing through his mind. At first, they were muddled and unclear. Indecipherable. Now, though, some of them were becoming coherent._

 _A planet shattered into countless fragments, its destruction accompanied by maniacal laughter. What world was that? He didn't see clearly enough to guess._

 _A lone space pod approached another planet—one with green continents and blue oceans. The pod was one of theirs. Who was in it?_

 _There was a baby boy—a Saiyan, judging by the tail. There was also a short old man with a big white mustache. He had no tail, so he probably wasn't a Saiyan. The kid squirmed and kicked as the alien tried to dress him. His hair was awfully familiar._

 _Toma was wounded. Blood trickled across his face._

 _The Saiyan kid appeared again. He was older and with a young blue-haired girl. The boy's hair closely resembled his own. Was this his son?_

 _Toma lay down with his eyes closed. Someone used a rag to wipe the blood off his face. Was he unconscious or worse?_

 _The young Saiyan was with another old man and a small bald child without a nose. There were also flashes of him fighting a green-skinned alien. A Namekian?_

 _The words of the Kanassaian echoed through Bardock's consciousness:_

" _The technique I just struck you with will grant you visions of the future! You will see the fate that shall befall your people. I warn you now: you have no future save that which is cursed! As it was with my people, there will be nothing but destruction for yours! I condemn you to see your future and agonize over the form it takes!"_

 _Gine looked inside a space pod, tears streaming down her cheeks._

Bardock woke with a jolt. He was wet; the liquid he was immersed in was being drained into the floor. Several wires were connected to his torso, and a breathing apparatus covered his face. Clearly, he'd been put in a healing chamber again. The fluid was soon fully-drained, and the glass portion of the chamber unsealed and rose to the ceiling. He was greeted with the sight of a pointy-eared alien doctor looking up at him.

"Good to have you back in top form, Bardock," the doctor said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Bardock removed his breathing apparatus. "Yeah," he said. "My head's feeling a bit dizzy, but I think I'm okay."

"Nice to see you're finally awake," a familiar voice said. Bardock turned, and there stood a young Saiyan woman with pale skin and shaggy, shoulder-length hair. She looked at him with a warm smile.

"Been here for a while, Gine?" Bardock asked as he removed his wires.

"For a few hours, yeah. I came by with Toma and the others, but they had to leave for a mission. I decided to stay here until you woke up—figured you might appreciate a friendly face."

"Thanks." He stood to exit the chamber, and the eyes of a reptilian doctor in the room widened.

"Agh!" he cried out, raising his hands in alarm. "I'm sorry, Bardock, about your … um … _privacy_. When she asked to stay, I didn't consider—"

Gine gave a small laugh. "Relax, doctor," she said, "it's nothing I haven't seen before." The doctor's arms fell to his sides, and Bardock let out his own chuckle.

"That reminds me," Bardock said, "where'd you guys leave my clothes?"

"Your equipment is over there," the doctor said as he pointed to a nearby table, on which were Bardock's scouter and set of armor. Bardock stepped out of the chamber and walked over, paying no mind to the fact that he was naked in front of three people.

"So," Gine said, "the doctors said that while you were unconscious, something weird was going on with your brainwaves. D'you remember anything from while you were asleep?"

Would Gine believe that the attack he'd taken on Kanassa was giving him psychic visions? Was that even what those images were? The Kanassaian could've been bluffing and filled his head with images to rattle him. Then again, Toma had mentioned a rumor that Kanassa had energy capable of granting psychic power. If that was true, it would explain why Freeza had been so interested in the planet. Regardless, telling Gine about all this would cause her to needlessly worry if she believed any of it.

"Not much," Bardock said as he started getting dressed, "just some strange dreams. The details are kind of fuzzy."

Gine scratched her chin. "Dreams, huh?"

"Yeah, just a bunch of images flashing in my head. Not sure if they mean anything." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"Hmm … I wonder what that's all about."

"Same here. By the way, you said Toma and the rest of the squad left on a mission?"

"Yeah, they left for Planet Meat after checking up on you. Apparently, Freeza himself gave the mission."

Bardock paused from putting on one of his boots. He whipped his head toward Gine. "Freeza? The Emperor himself gave us a job? You're serious?"

"Yup. I was just as surprised as you are when they told me."

A grin broke across his face as he continued dressing himself with renewed zeal. "Ha! After all this time, we're finally getting the recognition we deserve!"

"Somebody's excited. Pumbukin wanted me to make sure you got ready before they"—she made air quotes—"had all the fun."

"No need to tell me twice!"

"Bardock," the pointy-eared doctor said, "you really shouldn't be rushing off like this so soon. Your body needs time to rest from—"

"You're not gonna stop him from going, doc," Gine said. "Trust me, there's no use arguing with him when he's like this."

"Believe me, I know. Still, it's my job to give sound medical advice. Whether or not he chooses to listen to it is his prerogative, though I fear his brashness is going to get him killed one of these days."

"Well," Bardock said, "when that day comes, feel free to show up at my funeral and say, 'I told you so.' Right now, though, I've gotta run."

"If you're leaving now," Gine said, "I'm just gonna go back to the nursery and see Kakarot."

"Kaka-what?"

Gine raised an eyebrow, either in surprise or annoyance. Probably both. "Kakarot. _Our son_ , remember? Seriously, I could've sworn I told you the name I picked out."

Bardock's thoughts went back to the visions—that Saiyan kid had appeared repeatedly among them. If those visions were of the future, the boy was possibly important. If that boy was really his son …

"Do you mind if I come with you to see him for a minute?" he asked as he attached his scouter to the side of his head.

Gine gaped at him. "A-are you serious?"

"Why? Would you rather I _not_ see—"

She vigorously shook her head. "No, no, no, it's not like that at all! I'd _love_ for you to see him! It's just … well, you've never really shown any interest before. In him _or_ Raditz. Why the change?"

"Just curious, I guess." Not the whole truth, but not a lie. "It'll only be a few minutes, and the nursery isn't too far from here. I won't get held up that much."

Gine's shocked expression dissipated, replaced by one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen her make. "Of course!" The excitement in her voice was palpable. "Let's go, I'll take you to him right now!"

* * *

Bardock followed Gine down the hall, the latter walking with a spring in her step. It was remarkable how _joyful_ she was. Sure, she'd often said that she wished he'd show Raditz more than indifference, but this much enthusiasm seemed excessive given the mild curiosity he'd expressed. Regardless, he didn't have the heart to dampen her excitement. She'd rarely been so cheerful since leaving the army, and he missed seeing this from her. Why ruin it?

The two of them soon reached the nursery. After Gine checked in at the front door, they were let inside the room where the infants were kept. Lined up in rows were dozens of nursing capsules, all containing Saiyans at different stages of development. Some were embryos, not even recognizable as Saiyans. Others would've been newborns if Saiyans still gave birth naturally. Still others were large enough to be toddlers, probably not far from release.

The last time Bardock had been in this room was when Raditz was taken from his capsule. Gine practically had to drag him so he'd be there for the occasion. Funny how this time he came of his own free will.

"C'mon, he's right over here," Gine said. She grabbed his hand and led him to one of the capsules near the door.

It'd been roughly a year since the embryo was taken from Gine and moved into the nursery. Bardock was no expert on babies, but Kakarot looked about the right size for that much time incubating, if a tad small. The boy's face was a softer, more rounded version of his, and they shared the same spiky hair.

Bardock went through the visions again. Seeing the boy in front of him, there was no longer any doubt.

 _So, that kid from the visions_ was _you. Why did I keep seeing you, Kakarot? What makes you so important?_

"He's so beautiful," Gine said. She placed her hand on the glass. Her lips were curled up in a tender smile, and her eyes were transfixed on the baby in front of her. "Whaddya think?"

"That he's small and looks like me," Bardock said.

"Well, aren't you a poet?" The teasing in her voice was obvious.

Bardock shrugged. "Eh, I've always been a 'call it as I see it' type of guy. You should know that by now."

"C'mon, you've gotta have _something_ else to say."

He took a moment to answer. "Well, I guess it's sort of … interesting? Seeing one when they're this small, I mean."

Gine's smile widened. "Glad you think so."

What was so mesmerizing about this to her? Sure, it was _kind of_ interesting to see a young Saiyan in development, but to spend _hours_ looking at a baby doing nothing? Gine might've been more than happy to do that—right now, she couldn't take her eyes off Kakarot—but Bardock would get bored out of his mind.

He stayed for a few minutes before his interest began to fade. It was probably time for him to take his leave. There wasn't much more to observe, and he wanted to get to Planet Meat before the others hogged all the kills for themselves. At the very least, Gine would still be happy he showed up, if only briefly.

There was one thing he was curious about, though. He activated his scouter, and—after several seconds of beeping—the heads-up display showed Kakarot's power level.

Bardock immediately recoiled in disgust.

 _Two? His power level is freaking_ two _? Are you_ _kidding me?_

Raditz had been taken out of the capsule with an average power level, so Bardock had expected Kakarot's to be similar. It was appalling that this boy could be so pathetically _weak_. How could such a feeble Saiyan possibly be his offspring?

Bardock recalled the visions. In those flashes, Kakarot hadn't been with any other Saiyans. There'd only been aliens. Also, that lone pod, heading to a distant planet …

 _My son's going to be sent off as an_ infiltration baby _? Not trained as a warrior_ — _just tossed aside like trash? Unbelievable!_

Shame and embarrassment morphed into anger. Blood boiling, he gritted his teeth and stared daggers at Kakarot.

 _I guess_ this _is what that guy meant when he said I'd agonize over my future. This is absolutely pathetic! I can't believe I wasted my time to come see you, you worthless—_

Something shifted in the corner of his eye—Gine was looking at him. He hadn't hidden his emotions. Immediately, his anger faded away.

 _Oh crap._

With trepidation, he looked back at her. Her smile was gone, and her expression was mostly blank. However, the look in her eyes left no doubt as to what she felt.

Hurt.

She slowly turned away and pressed her forehead against the capsule, her eyes downcast. Silence hung in the air, and Bardock was filled with unease and guilt.

"I should … I should probably get going," he said.

"Yeah," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You probably should." Her eyes welled with tears. Now there was _more_ guilt.

Bardock plodded to the exit, mentally cursing himself. He'd _really_ stepped in it this time. Gine was emotionally sensitive and _very_ attached to her children. He should've kept his frustration in check, no matter how justified it was. If he had, this situation could've been avoided. Now wasn't the time to dwell on this, though. He had a mission, and his squad was counting on him to be there. Reconciling with Gine could wait until he was back.

At the exit, he gave one last look back at his son in the capsule.

 _And here I thought you might've been something special._

He ran out the door, leaving Gine alone to weep.

* * *

 **Author's Note (January 24, 2019): I've actually been working on this story for some time, but I didn't originally plan on posting anything until MasakoX's What If reached the end of the Freeza Saga. At the time of writing, however, that looks to be a ways off. In my impatience, I decided to just post the first chapter now. At the very least, waiting for Part 7 of the What If gave me plenty of time to learn some writing skills and refine this chapter. Here's hoping the end result is decent (and that I get further along with this little project than I did with my last attempt at writing fanfiction).**

 **I understand that MasakoX plans to release a side story video about Gine and Bardock's relationship, so some stuff I've written here might be contradicted in some way by whatever he puts out. I'm hoping that I don't have to go back and make huge changes, but I nevertheless plan on sticking to Simpson's plot outline with minor liberties, both to make it easier on myself and because his story is the one I wanted fleshed out in the first place. Pending the release of that video, however, I'm just putting this out there and seeing how it goes.**

 **Please review.**


	2. A Desperate Escape

**Chapter 2**

 **A Desperate Escape**

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of blood and flesh. Men and women rushed back and forth as they attended to their duties. Sounds echoed through the room of meat being chopped, supervisors yelling, and animals squealing. The cacophony made it difficult to think.

Gine was grateful for it. The last thing she wanted to do at work was think.

Not long after Bardock had left, she went back to her quarters and wept herself to sleep. As usual, that sleep was plagued by nightmares. Waking up constantly kept her from getting a full night's rest, which left her weary and emotionally drained in the morning. Despite that, she went to the meat distribution center hours before her shift and asked for overtime. She'd been working nonstop since then, even skipping her lunch break. It helped take her mind off things.

As she carved a hunk of loin on the butcher block, her boss called to her. "Gine! You finished with that carcass yet?"

"Almost," Gine said. She motioned toward a nearby table; the meat of what had once been a large animal lay there in precise cuts. She'd been butchering this creature for roughly an hour, which was quite fast for something of its size. After years of experience, she could turn a freshly-killed beast into perfect, ready-to-cook sections faster than anyone in the center. Even if her peers looked down on her lack of combat skill, this was a talent she was proud of. "Just got this last piece of loin to finish. Once it's cut and cleaned, I'm done."

"Hurry up with that; I need you to take all that meat to the mess hall in Section Eight. They've got a lot of soldiers in there looking to eat up, and the cooks are running low on supplies."

"Sure thing, boss."

After slicing the loin into sections and trimming off the fat, she loaded all the meat onto a cart. It'd be enough to keep the cooks supplied for a short while, but it could only last so long against a bunch of hungry Saiyans. She'd have to make the trip fast so she could prepare more meat as soon as possible. Luckily, Section Eight's mess hall was close by, so this wouldn't take too long.

She yelled to her boss as she pushed the cart out of the room: "I'm out!"

"Make it quick!"

As she walked down the hall, the noise of her workplace gradually dissipated. It soon faded away completely, leaving nothing but the sounds of the cart's wheels and her footsteps. It was quiet. Quiet enough to _think_. Suppressed emotions started to bubble up once more. She tried to force them back down—to do anything but _think_. In the end, the effort was futile.

How could Bardock hate his own son? His indifference toward Raditz was one thing, but yesterday had been different. She saw the look on his face after he read Kakarot's power level. The disgust. The embarrassment. The _anger_. He felt nothing but disdain for his own flesh and blood. For their _baby_. It broke her heart. In Kakarot—as with Raditz before him—she found an endless source of joy. A respite from her demons. Something wonderful she'd helped give life.

But his power was weak, and that was all Bardock could see. That was all _any of them_ could see.

The Saiyan response to a low-level infant was almost always the same: send them to a world with weak inhabitants that adult Saiyans couldn't bother conquering. If the baby became strong enough to cleanse the planet of life by themself, they'd be welcomed back into the fold. Most of the time, however, they died. Gine had barely had a high enough power level to avoid this fate. Once Kakarot left the capsule in a couple years, though, it'd be inevitable for him. The practice epitomized the typical Saiyan attitude: only strength mattered, and you were worthless without it.

Bardock obviously shared this outlook. Did he think any less of _her_ because of her weakness? Though she'd been spared from becoming an infiltration baby, her power level remained much lower than average. Saiyans gained strength mainly through combat, which she'd never truly taken to. Her service in the army only gave her nightmares. It was the perfect excuse for other Saiyans to mock her, especially her old teammates. Bardock and Toma were the only ones who'd never ridiculed her lack of fighting spirit.

Looking back, though, there was one troubling pattern: while Toma would usually make the others stop taunting her, Bardock stayed silent most of the time. He often said that the squad's jabs at her annoyed him, but he didn't want to argue over it. She'd always taken that as him just being awkward when it came to showing his feelings, but what if … what if he _agreed_ with the taunts and didn't want to show it? If he did, why had he even married her? Pity? To have her as a convenient aide? For an easy source of sex?

No. Bardock couldn't have felt that way. He'd been there for her in the weeks after she was kicked out of the army, when she was too dispirited most days to even leave her room. Granted, he was frequently away on missions, and he didn't do much when he was there except place a hand on her shoulder as she lay in bed. Still, he'd _tried_. He wasn't good at displaying affection, but he _did_ care about her.

If only he also cared about his children.

Gine forced these thoughts out of her mind. Her shift was _not_ the time to break down into a puddle of emotions; her boss and coworkers would never let her hear the end of it. She needed to hold it together until she was back at the center; then she could lose herself in her work again. Bottling her emotions probably wasn't healthy, but what choice did she have?

She arrived at the back door of the mess hall's kitchen. Upon entering, she was met with a flurry of activity not unlike the one back at the center. Kitchen staff grilled, seasoned, fried, and plated various dishes, almost all of them including meat. The raucous laughter from the adjacent hall could still be heard over the commotion. The soldiers in there were obviously enjoying themselves.

The head chef—a stout Saiyan with a scar along the bridge of his nose—rushed toward her. "Ah, just what we needed!" he said, relief evident in his voice. "Tell your boss I said thanks. We've been struggling to keep up with everybody in there."

It'd be pointless to mention that _she_ had butchered all the meat. The chef wouldn't thank her anyway. "I can imagine," Gine said. "Sounds like you've got quite a crowd."

"Yeah, it's gotten real busy this last hour." The chef began to unload meat from the cart. "A bunch of soldiers just got back because of the troop recall."

A month ago, Lord Freeza had ordered all Saiyan troops to return to Planet Vegeta. The reason for the recall wasn't specified, and the only ones currently exempt to Gine's knowledge were Bardock's squad and Prince Vegeta's task force. At least, she _assumed_ the prince's task force was exempt. Raditz was assigned to that group, and she still hadn't heard anything from him about coming home. Either their mission was too high priority to abandon or they were having communication issues that far out in space.

"Have they told us what this recall is for yet?" Gine asked.

"Not a word, but a lot of the troops are thinking Freeza found some nice juicy planet and is gonna need a lot of manpower to take it. Naturally, they're buzzing over that prospect."

"No doubt."

"In any case, pretty much everybody's home at this point, and I don't have to tell you about the appetites of a bunch of soldiers fresh off their missions."

"Oh, I'm _very_ familiar with that. I could tell stories about how much Bardock and the others can pack down in one sitting."

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to hear them"—his sarcasm was obvious—"I've got a lot of customers that need serving." The chef grabbed the last of the meat from the cart.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

Gine grabbed her cart and wheeled it toward the exit. She was almost out the door before there was a loud, angry yell.

"You bunch of worthless idiots!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Bardock?_

He was back so soon? Why? And what was he so angry about? Her shift would have to wait; she couldn't stand by and let her husband get into a fight with the hall's patrons. She scrambled to the kitchen's front entrance, excusing herself as she passed by numerous staff.

As she reached the door to the mess hall, Bardock shouted again. "You know what? Forget all you miserable jackasses! I'm done asking for your help!"

The people in the hall all gawked at one man in particular—no doubt her husband. The instant she laid eyes on him, her jaw dropped. Bardock stood in the middle of the room, his armor half-destroyed and his body covered in ugly bruises and bleeding cuts. His scowl was one of the angriest expressions she'd ever seen from him. He also wore a headband that wasn't part of his normal attire. Was that _blood_ it was stained with?

 _Bardock, what the_ hell _happened to you?_

"As far as I care, you can all go straight to hell!" he yelled. He ran out the front door into the adjoining hallway, leaving everyone in the room to chatter.

"Can you believe that guy?"

"I know, right? Bardock's totally flipped his lid."

"Is he seriously going to try and kill Freeza?"

Gine's heart stopped for a split second.

 _Kill Freeza?_

Panic swept away any thought of getting back to her shift. She had to catch up to Bardock _fast_ before he did something extremely reckless. She sprinted across the room, shoving several people out of her way.

"Hey, watch it!"

"What's the big idea?"

"Get back here, you bitch!"

Gine paid no attention to the soldiers as she ran out the door. The only thing on her mind was stopping her husband. As strained as things were between them, she wasn't about to let him get killed.

* * *

 _Bardock bent over, panting for breath. His lungs were on fire, and his legs threatened to give out. He couldn't let that stop him now. He needed to kill Freeza before—_

 _His surroundings suddenly became clear. He wasn't at the military base on Planet Vegeta. Now he was outside on a world he didn't recognize. The grass was blue, and the sky was emerald green. Around him were steep hills dotted with blue-leaved trees. There was also a lake, its water as green as the sky._

 _What planet was this? How did he get here? Was this all happening in his mind?_

 _He scanned his surroundings, and a man came into view. His back was turned to Bardock, and he wore an orange gi that bore a strange symbol. The man had large spiky hair—Bardock's_ own _spiky hair. Was that …?_

 _"Kak … Kakarot?"_

 _The man turned around. Aside from his lack of scars, it was as though Bardock was looking in a mirror. Kakarot frowned at him. He was … disappointed?_

 _Kakarot's image faded away. A new figure stood in his place—a short alien with horns and a lizard-like tail. He leered at Bardock with what could only be called a murderous smile._

 _Freeza._

Reality came rushing back, and Bardock was once more in a hallway at the military base. He fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as he tried to wrap his mind around the vision. What could it have possibly meant? That strange planet, Freeza, Kakarot. They were all connected, but how?

"Bardock!"

A familiar figure leaned down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. It was Gine, worry etched across her features.

"Gine," Bardock said. "What're you—"

"I was delivering meat when I heard you yelling in the mess. I followed as fast as I could after you ran off."

"I—"

"Bardock, _what happened to you_? You look _half-dead_! Why the hell aren't you in the medical bay? Not just that, but I heard one of the soldiers say you were going to try and _kill Freeza_! _Have you completely lost it?_ "

"You … you don't understand—"

Gine reached down and squeezed his hands. "Then _help_ me understand! Right now I need you to explain what's going on. Tell me as clearly as possible. _What happened?_ "

She gently rubbed her thumbs across his palms. Her hands were much softer than his. He met her gaze, and she held no anger in her eyes. Only concern. Even after yesterday in the nursery, she was worried about his well-being. There truly wasn't a spiteful bone in her body.

Maybe, unlike the others, she'd be willing to hear him out.

"I … I arrived on Planet Meat a few hours after the others," he said. "At first, it didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary. There were a lot of bodies lying around. Natives. Seemed like everything was going well for the squad. Then I saw …"

"What?" Gine asked. "What'd you see?"

"It was a setup. Freeza's men ambushed them. Pumbukin, Totapo, Selypa." Rage bubbled inside him at the memory of his teammates' bodies. "They were all dead!"

Gine's eyes widened. "D-d-dead?" Bardock nodded. "W-what about Toma?"

"I found him lying in a pile of rubble, barely holding on. He said Freeza's men backstabbed them, and the rest of the Saiyans were next. He … he died in my arms." Bardock clutched his red-stained headband and grimaced in anger; he'd used it to wipe the blood off Toma after he expired.

The color started to drain away from Gine's face. "No. No, it can't be …"

"A few of Freeza's soldiers arrived after that. I was so damn _furious_ that I threw myself straight at them. Managed to kill them all. Then Dodoria showed up."

"Dodoria? One of Freeza's highest-ranking generals? _That_ Dodoria?"

"Yeah, same guy. The fat pink bastard blasted me, then flew away. Must've thought he'd finished me off. After that, I managed to limp to a pod and flew straight back here."

"B-but … _why_? Why in the universe would Freeza do this? The Saiyans are some of his best troops; w-we've served him loyally for years! What could make him just … just _turn on us_ like this?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter." Bardock grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me: Freeza's on his way. When he gets here, he won't just be gunning for me. He wants _all of us_ dead! He'll … he'll …"

An exploding world flashed in his mind.

"He'll blow up Planet Vegeta and everyone on it!"

Gine stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. Her face was white as snow, and she started to shake. The Saiyans in the mess hall had laughed at him when he told them Freeza's intentions; Gine's reaction was far from that.

This was pure terror.

"You … you believe me, don't you?" he asked.

She slowly nodded her head, still trembling. "Y-you wouldn't m-make something like this up. I've b-been around you long enough t-to know that. If … if T-Toma and the others really are … if they really are _dead_ … and Dodoria attacked you, and … Saiyan troops are being recalled back here …"

Her shaking intensified as she continued to stare at him. Sweat glistened off her forehead, and her breathing became loud and heavy. She suddenly shot to her feet. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She started to pace back and forth, fidgeting furiously with her hands. "This is bad, this is bad, this is very, very bad! What're we gonna do, what're we gonna do?" She reached up to grab fistfuls of her own hair. "Damn it, we're all gonna die!"

"Gine," Bardock said, "will you stop panicking for just—"

Her expression as she whipped toward him was downright hysterical. "Stop panicking? _Stop panicking?_ Toma is _dead_! The others are _dead_! Freeza's coming, and he's going to kill every last one of us! You, me, Kakarot!"

Bardock's ears perked up. "Wait, you're saying Kakarot's still here?"

"Of course he is! He's not supposed to be taken out for a couple years, remember?" She continued to pace and fidget in front of him, visibly on the verge of tears. "I guess it doesn't matter now. Damn it, my little boy is about to die!"

Something wasn't adding up. Bardock had assumed that Kakarot would become an infiltration baby, but the boy was still in his capsule and Planet Vegeta was about to be destroyed. If his son was nowhere near release, why had the visions shown him going to a faraway planet?

An image resurfaced: Gine standing in front of a space pod. That was it.

Gine persisted in her frightened rambling, mostly to herself. "I still haven't heard anything from Raditz, so I don't even know where he is. Maybe he'll be okay? No, if Freeza wants us all dead, he'll probably hunt down Raditz, too. Especially if he's with Prince Vegeta." She buried her face in her hands. "No, no, _why is this happening_?"

Bardock shot to his feet and yanked her hands away. "Gine, just stop freaking out for one second!"

"S-s-s-sorry. I … I just don't know—"

"Just relax. _Breathe._ "

"O-okay, okay." Gine let a deep breath in through her nose, then slowly exhaled from her mouth. She repeated this process for about half a minute. Gradually, her shaking subsided, and her breathing returned to normal. "Alright, I … I'm calm now."

"Good, now listen to me carefully. You have to get Kakarot out of here."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get to the nursery, get him out of his capsule, then put him in a pod and launch him away from this planet. Send him somewhere Freeza won't come looking for him."

"Wait a minute, won't he just be caught on scouters trying to leave?"

"His power level's so low that there's a good chance Freeza's men won't pick him up. Besides"—Bardock let go of Gine and marched past her—"they'll be distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted how?" Her footsteps echoed behind him as she followed.

"I'm going after Freeza's ship."

" _What?_ Bardock, you can't! You're in no condition to fight, and Freeza will send an _army_ to keep you from getting to him! Even if you make it to his ship, he'll just kill you himself! It's suicide!"

Bardock swung around to face her. "So is doing nothing! I can't just let that maniac wipe us out without doing anything about it! If there's a slim chance I could kill that bastard and stop this, you'd better be damn sure I'm taking it! I might die, but at least I'll buy a chance for one of us to get out of here alive! And at least I'll go down fighting!"

Gine opened her mouth as though she was about to object, then stopped herself. Something in her eyes changed, and she looked down and sighed. "You're right. The way it stands right now, we're pretty much dead anyway. The least we can do is give Kakarot a chance to survive all this."

"That's what I needed to hear. Now get going; Freeza could already be in orbit, so you might not have much time." He turned away and started to run.

"This isn't like you, y'know." Bardock stopped, having only made a couple strides. "Caring about what happens to one of your kids. I still remember yesterday. The way you looked at Kakarot, it seemed … it seemed like you _hated_ him. I wouldn't have thought you'd want to save him now."

Since Bardock had left for Planet Meat, Kakarot remained a constant presence in the visions. As weak as he currently seemed and as disgusted as Bardock had been, the boy had to have some important role in the future. It wasn't clear what that could be, but it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was making sure Kakarot survived. Therefore, telling Gine about the visions wasn't an option. He couldn't risk her thinking he was crazy when she needed to trust him most.

He turned to her once more. The sorrow in her eyes had a somber effect on him. This would probably be the last time they ever saw each other.

"Well," he said, "maybe the thought of imminent death is making you finally rub off on me."

It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie.

Gine gave him a small smile. "About time. Good luck."

He smiled back and nodded. "You too."

Gine ran off and disappeared behind a corner, and a tinge of regret seized Bardock. There were suddenly too many things that'd been left unsaid. Regardless, he had a job to do. Gine, Kakarot, and Planet Vegeta itself all depended on him now. He dashed away with newfound determination.

He'd either change the future or die trying.

* * *

Gine ran in a full sprint through the base's corridors. Several people along her path seemed perplexed as to why she was in a hurry. She ignored all of them. If nobody had believed Bardock, they definitely wouldn't believe _her_. Even if they might, she had to focus on saving Kakarot. There wasn't much time.

Freeza planned to blow up Vegeta. She and everyone she knew were about to die. None of it felt real. She desperately wished this was all a twisted misunderstanding, but she knew Bardock. He wasn't prone to delusions, nor was he the type to make up stories. It had to be true, and it took all her willpower to not break down at the thought. She couldn't afford to let that happen. Not now. Her son needed her.

Gine bolted though the nursery's entrance. The purple alien receptionist looked up in shock as she slammed her hands down on the front desk. "I need to take my son out of his capsule," she said. " _Now_."

"Yeesh," the receptionist said, "calm down, Gine. Why now? He's not scheduled to be released for—"

"It doesn't matter why! _Just do it!_ "

"Alright, alright!" The alien raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "No need to get antsy."

 _You have absolutely no idea._

"I'll need your authorization code to approve an early release," he said.

"Delta Bravo one-zero-one-seven-one-nine-nine-zero."

The receptionist entered the code into the computer. "Code accepted. You can retrieve Kakarot from his nursing capsule now." Gine dashed to the main room. "Um, would you like any staff assistance?"

"Just have someone fetch a blanket!"

She ran straight for Kakarot's capsule. A green light flashed on the adjacent console, indicating that it was ready for input. She hurriedly entered the release command, and the fluid in the capsule began to drain. It was far too slow for her liking.

 _Come on, come on, come on!_

Once the liquid was fully-drained, Kakarot curled into a ball at the bottom of the machine. A portion of the glass wall retracted, and Gine released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She lifted her son from the capsule and cradled his damp form in her arms.

"It's alright, Kakarot," she said. "Mommy's here now; everything's gonna be okay."

He was still aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest. After a moment, his face scrunched up, and he tried to move his arms. His nose was itching. Gine tenderly scratched it, and Kakarot opened his eyes. He moved his head around a bit—apparently to figure out where he was—before he locked eyes with her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there, little guy," she said softly.

Kakarot grinned and let out a giggle, melting her heart. She placed a hand on his cheek, and the rest of the universe faded away. There was no Freeza—no threat of imminent death. Just her and her beautiful baby boy. She would've given anything for this moment to last forever.

A green-skinned female staff member brought her back to reality. "Here's the blanket you requested," she said, holding an orange piece of fabric.

"Thank you," Gine said. She took the blanket and wrapped it around Kakarot with care. When she was finished, only his head stuck out. He happily cooed, which she took to mean he was comfortable.

 _Let's get you out of here._

Gine ignored the staff's confused looks as she raced out of the nursery with her baby in her arms. All she had to do now was reach the launch bay. Kakarot wouldn't be too comfortable in one of the single-person space pods, but the faster-than-light drive and suspended animation technology made it his only feasible means of escape. How ironic. Before, she would've dreaded seeing Kakarot sent off-world, his odds of survival as low as they were. Now one of those pods was his only chance of surviving at all.

There was no one at the launch bay when she arrived, which wasn't a surprise. Freeza wouldn't order any launches right before destroying the planet. This would work to her advantage—nobody was around to stop and ask what she was doing. She reached the entrance and punched Bardock's security code into the keypad. Her discharge from combat had caused her to lose her clearance to parts of the base, so Bardock gave her his code on the off chance she could make use of it. At the time, she'd questioned the need for her to have such clearance, but she was thankful for it now.

The door whooshed open, and Gine rushed inside. The launch bay was essentially a wide corridor, one that ran so long that its end wasn't visible in the dim lighting. Countless spherical pods were lined along the walls, their lowered hatches revealing their interiors. Inside each pod was a single seat and a small computer console. Behind them were circular openings in the walls, all leading to ducts that ran to the ceiling. Once a launch was initiated, a pod would enter one of the ducts and shoot through the roof, after which it would quickly reach past orbit.

Gine went straight for the nearest pod. After setting Kakarot in the seat, she booted up the pod's computer and accessed the navigation system. She needed a planet to send Kakarot to, and _fast_. Somewhere away from Freeza's territory and planned path of conquest. She scanned the map for a suitable system. Arlia, Hera, Vampa, Imegga, Potofu, Yardrat, Namek …

One planet stood out: Earth. A small blue-and-green world out of the way of Freeza's empire—basically a backwater. What little intel there was on it seemed promising: a lush biosphere meant plenty of food, the native population was generally weak, and—most importantly—there were no natural resources that would be of any interest to Freeza. It was the perfect place to hide. Gine confirmed the coordinates and primed the launch sequence. She also put a security lock on the console so that, upon starting, the launch couldn't be aborted—or the pod's course changed—from the inside. This would prevent any problems that could arise from Kakarot fiddling with the computer. He _was_ a baby, after all.

With everything in place, she reached over and adjusted Kakarot so that he sat up straight in his seat. He gave her an innocent smile. Her maternal instincts overwhelmed her, compelling her to cup her son's face and lovingly kiss his forehead.

"Everything will be fine, son," she said. "You're gonna be some place safe." He giggled at her, and her eyes began to well up. "Goodbye, Kakarot. I love you. I love you so much."

Gine reluctantly let go of him. She stepped outside the pod before shifting her focus to the button beside the open hatch. Pressing it would begin the launch sequence. She reached forward …

And hesitated. She turned her gaze toward Kakarot, who stared at her in confusion. Reality sunk in—this was the last time she'd lay eyes on her son. Once she pressed that button, he'd be sent to a distant world, and she'd be left behind to die. She'd perish never knowing if this last-ditch effort would even succeed. If it did, Kakarot would still grow up without her. Without _any_ family. Alone.

Freeza's genocidal plans aside, she'd known this day would eventually come. Kakarot would've been destined for an infiltration mission, probably to a world not unlike where he was being sent now. It wasn't _certain_ that he would've died, of course. The rate of survival for such missions was low, but Gine knew a few Saiyans that'd been sent away as infants and lived. Kakarot might've beaten the odds and rejoined his brethren one day.

But now that wouldn't happen. There'd be no retrieval operation for Kakarot—all the Saiyans were about to be wiped out. If Freeza didn't eventually find him, Kakarot would spend the rest of his days on Earth. It wouldn't take long for his violent instincts to kick in, and then he'd go berserk against the planet's inhabitants. Without anyone to retrieve and civilize him, he'd be reduced to nothing but a feral beast, knowing only constant killing for the rest of his life.

If he didn't die, he'd become a monster. Either way, he'd be alone.

Gine's eyes turned wet. How could fate be so cruel? Kakarot in no way deserved that. Stranded on an alien world, doomed to a life of violence, never knowing love or compassion? A bleaker existence was scarcely imaginable. But the alternative was certain death, and she'd be damned if she let that happen to her baby. This was far from an ideal outcome, but there were no other choices.

And yet the launch button remained unpressed. Her hand hovered a couple of inches from it, shivering. Tears poured down her cheeks. Kakarot's face twisted in distress as if he sensed something was wrong. He let out a small cry and extended his arms toward her. He wanted to be held.

"K-K-Kakarot," Gine said weakly. "P-please. _Please_ don't make this harder for me than it already is."

He squealed desperately and waved his arms in her direction. She stood by the hatch, quivering and crying, unable to move her outstretched arm any closer.

 _Come on, you miserable wreck! Press the damn button!_

Kakarot started to whimper. His face crumpled up, and his eyes became watery.

Gine's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Without warning, Kakarot leapt out of his blanket and flew straight toward her. She was knocked back slightly as he wrapped his arms around her neck and bawled. It was the most heart-wrenching sound she'd ever heard.

"I'm sorry, son!" Gine sobbed as she hugged him. "I'm _so sorry_! Mommy's doing this because she loves you! I know it's hard, but I'm trying to give you a chance to live! _I can't let you die!_ "

Kakarot wailed and swung his tail around wildly as she moved to put him back in the pod. Would she even be able to let go of him again? She _had_ to—this was his only hope. The second she laid him down, she'd run out and smash the launch button as hard as she could. She couldn't let her weakness doom her son.

As she passed through the hatch, her thoughts were interrupted by a thump and a clicking noise. She froze. On the way in, Kakarot's tail had hit the launch button. Before she could react, the hatch door collided with her rear end, and she fell into the seat with her still-crying baby.

"Launch sequence initiated," a computerized voice said.

 _WHAT?_

Sorrow instantly gave way to horror. Kakarot's escape hinged on his power level being too low to detect with scouters.

 _Her_ power level, though weak, was still _easily_ detectable.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled as she hastily tried to access the pod's computer. "Abort, abort, _abort_!"

"Abort denied. Launch commencing in T-minus ten seconds."

The pod shifted. Through the viewport, Gine watched as they moved backward into the launch duct. The tunnel's opening closed, shrouding the pod in darkness save for the dim glow of a few lights.

"Five … four … three …"

Gine grabbed Kakarot and held him to her for dear life.

"Two … one … launch."

The pod shot upward, and the high g-force pressed her into her seat. The military base shrank from view as they ascended, soon disappearing beneath the clouds. Within half a minute, the sky turned black. They were in orbit.

The force of the pod's acceleration faded as the inertial dampeners kicked in. Gine sat up straight before glancing at Kakarot, still in her arms. His cries had stopped, and he snuggled against her with a contented look. Her own mood couldn't have been more different. She shouldn't have been in that pod. Freeza's forces would surely catch her on their scouters, and then it'd be a matter of seconds before the two of them were blown to pieces.

Gine had hesitated at the worst possible time. Her sentimentality was about to cost her son's life.

She shut her eyes to stifle tears as she held Kakarot close. If Bardock didn't have Freeza's complete and undivided attention, they were as good as dead. All she could do was wait for the end.

* * *

"FREEZA!"

Bardock couldn't recall how long he'd been fighting or how many soldiers he'd killed. All he knew was that his body was screaming at him to stop. He ignored the pain and exhaustion. As he bashed, pummeled, and blasted through the troopers in his way, he neared his ultimate goal: a large saucer-like ship, out of which troops continued to pour out.

 _Almost there …_

After he'd left Gine, Bardock flew straight to Vegeta's upper atmosphere to confront Freeza. In response, hundreds of soldiers emerged from the Emperor's ship like insects from a hive, swarming him to slow down his approach. Those efforts were met with limited success. Despite their numbers and Bardock's injuries, he tore through them with ease.

It was clear now why Freeza wanted the Saiyans dead. The Freeza Force may have had skilled fighters like Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Special Corps, but most of the army were no match for Planet Vegeta's strongest warriors. Bardock also knew personally of their capacity for growth. He'd returned from countless missions on the brink of death, only to heal and become stronger as a result. This evolutionary trait was something all Saiyans possessed, and some believed there was no limit to how powerful they could become.

The Saiyans _scared_ Freeza. He no longer saw them as a boon to his army, but as a _threat_. He feared they might one day become strong enough to challenge _him_.

Bardock approached the ship, knocking away soldier after soldier that charged at him along his path. They weren't about to stop him. He'd show Freeza how much of a threat the Saiyans really were.

Someone wrapped their arm around his neck from behind. The nearby troopers seized the opening and dogpiled him, pinning his limbs to his sides. He dragged the soldiers with him—slowed, but not stopped—as he continued to fly toward the ship.

"FREEZA!"

He opened his palm and released a massive energy blast. Most of the soldiers in the dogpile were blown off, though a few still clung to him. The ship was only a few hundred meters away.

"Freeza!" Bardock yelled. "Come on out here, you bastard! I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" He stopped as the ship's top hatch came into view.

 _This is it. Now or never._

The hatch opened. The soldiers hanging onto Bardock released their grips, and others nearby let out surprised murmurs.

"It's him!"

"He's coming out!"

"It's Lord Freeza!"

"He's joining the battle!"

The horned alien emerged from his ship with a menacing scowl. He rose up in a hoverchair, his tail draped over one side of it. There was silence for a moment as he floated in midair, glaring at Bardock.

Bardock smirked. "Looks like the betrayer decided to show his ugly face," he said. Freeza's only response was to drum his fingers against his chair. "It all comes down to this. My fate. My wife's fate. Planet Vegeta's. _Kakarot's_."

There was something in the distance—something the nearby soldiers apparently didn't notice. Behind Freeza and his ship was a small dot that shot through space. It gradually shrank before blinking out of sight.

 _Kakarot made it out. Great job, Gine._

There was only one thing left to do. Bardock began charging an energy sphere in his hand. He'd have _one_ shot at this.

"And yes," he said, chuckling as his hand was completely enveloped in energy, "your fate too, Freeza!"

The tyrant raised an index finger. A tiny ball of energy sprang from its tip.

Bardock reared back his arm and roared. " _We settle it here!_ " With all his strength, he hurled the energy sphere directly at Freeza, who observed it with a stone-faced expression as it flew toward him.

Then the Emperor's lips curled up in a grin, and he started to laugh.

The energy at the tip of Freeza's finger grew rapidly as he moved it in front of him. Bardock's attack collided with Freeza's, only to be absorbed into it.

Bardock gaped. "What the …?"

The ball of energy expanded—becoming far larger than the one creating it—as Freeza laughed maniacally. The sound sent chills down Bardock's spine. Freeza positioned the sphere above his head as it grew, and its size soon eclipsed that of the ship beneath him. The nearby soldiers uttered terrified cries.

"Lord Freeza!"

"W-what are you doing?"

"We'll all get caught in the blast!"

Freeza made no indication that he heard their pleas. He only continued cackling as he lowered his finger in Bardock's direction—in _Planet Vegeta's_ direction. The massive energy sphere shot toward Bardock. Time slowed. Fear seized him, and he couldn't move. He screamed as the searing ball struck him and those around him.

The heat was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. His armor melted off, and the sweat on his skin boiled. This was the end. He'd ensured Kakarot's survival, but he hadn't stopped Freeza. He was about to die. Planet Vegeta would be destroyed. The Saiyans would all die.

 _Gine_ would die. That thought pained him most of all.

 _Bardock saw the planet with blue grass and a green sky. Freeza stood atop a rocky outcropping, a small group opposing him. A few faces stood out. The short bald one … was he from one of the other visions? Another resembled a clean-shaven King Vegeta. Was that the prince?_

 _Kakarot stood at the front of the group, grown-up as Bardock had seen him before. He glared at Freeza with determination. By his side was a woman with pale skin and shaggy hair: Gine. In her eyes was something Bardock would've never expected to see_ _…_

 _Fury._

Gine. She would _live_. She had to have gotten in the pod with Kakarot. Regardless of how or why that happened, Freeza's forces had been so focused on Bardock that they didn't notice her power signature leaving the system.

Bardock's wife and son were _both_ safe. Not only that, but they'd one day face Freeza. Kakarot, his low-level son that he'd deemed worthless, and Gine, his tender-hearted wife that'd always hated fighting. _They_ would have the chance to avenge him. To avenge the Saiyans. To succeed where he'd failed.

As his flesh burned away, he laughed at the irony.

* * *

The minutes that passed inside the pod might as well have been hours. Gine shuddered in a cold sweat, waiting for the blast that would claim her and her baby. All the while, she embraced Kakarot as if that alone would protect him. For his part, her son was unperturbed, contentedly sighing as he cuddled her.

It was some small comfort. If they were about to die, at least Kakarot was happy. At least they were _together_.

As the minutes ticked by in silence, the tension became unbearable. It gnawed at the core of her being, and she almost _wished_ for death to release her from this torment. After what could've been an eternity, Gine hesitantly opened her eyes. She was greeted only with the sight of stars outside the viewport. As she surveyed the dimly-lit interior, all was calm. The console beeped faintly, and Kakarot still cooed in her arms.

 _Did … did we make it out?_

She set Kakarot in her lap and booted up the console. The time tracker read that it'd been fifteen minutes since the pod launched. They'd lasted that long? If Freeza's troops had detected them, they surely would've attacked by now. She accessed the navigation system; they were at the edge of Vegeta's star system, and proximity sensors didn't show anything nearby. No ships, no soldiers in pursuit, nothing.

It was too good to be true. They'd _escaped_. Despite her presence, Bardock's distraction had worked.

Her anxiety returned. Bardock. Was there any chance he was still alive? Could he have succeeded in killing Freeza? She activated the long-range sensors, hoping there was _something_ in Vegeta's orbit that could hint as to what had happened.

The readings came on-screen, and her heart dropped into her stomach. There was no Vegeta. Instead, there was a cluster of masses that more resembled an asteroid field than a planet.

 _Freeza did it. Planet Vegeta's gone._

Gine sank back into her seat. Her mind went blank. For a while, there was only stunned silence.

 _Bardock's dead._

Her chest tightened, and she clutched it.

 _Toma's dead._

Her vision was blurred by wetness. Her heart weighed down on her.

 _If Raditz isn't already dead, he soon will be._

Her body was racked by quick, shallow breaths as the despair threatened to overwhelm her.

 _They're all_ dead _!_

The dam broke.

She collapsed into her hands and convulsed in great heaving sobs. Her heart twisted in agony. How could she possibly move on from this? It was all gone. Her race. Her home. Her _family_. All of it was burnt ashes in Planet Vegeta's debris field. The anguish was so all-consuming that it felt like she could die from it. Part of her _wanted_ to.

She had nothing left.

Almost.

Kakarot whined, and she peered at him through tear-soaked fingers. He sat in her lap with outstretched arms, beckoning to be held. His expression betrayed sadness.

He saw her pain. He _felt_ it.

 _We're all that's left._

She lifted Kakarot up and hugged him, steadily weeping as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gradually, the tears subsided.

"It's gonna be okay, Kakarot," she said weakly. "We're safe now. Mommy's here for you."

 _I'll always be here for you._

He was all she had. She was all _he_ would have. From now on, she'd be his only source of care and love. His only protection from a life of constant violence and death.

She'd known that life once. It wouldn't be his.

"Suspended animation procedures initializing," a computerized voice said. "Estimated time of arrival to Earth: twelve days, fourteen hours."

Before they drifted off, she needed to make sure they were both comfortable. She took Kakarot's blanket and wrapped it back around him.

"Cozy?" she asked.

His eyes drooped, and he yawned. Apparently, that was a "yes." His head tilted to one side as he fell asleep, and Gine's own eyelids became heavy. She'd join her son in slumber before long. She laid Kakarot in her lap as her consciousness started to ebb away. Darkness crept around the edges of her vision, which stayed fixed on her baby.

"I promise," she whispered, "I'll never let anything hurt you. Ever."

Her eyes closed, and she allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

 **Author's Note (February 7, 2019): Just for the record, updates from this point onward will almost certainly take longer than the two weeks between me posting these first two chapters. I said before that I'd been working on this story for a while, and when I posted Chapter 1, the only thing I had left to do for this chapter was edit it for prose (which in and of itself was a long, tedious process). I have Chapter 3's rough draft done, but I need to revise it, edit its prose, and write Chapter 4's rough draft in-between those two steps. So … yeah, expect things to take a while due to me being too meticulous for my own good. That's not even counting the possibility of me getting a new job soon, but I assume nobody cares about that.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Son Gohan

**Chapter 3**

 **Son Gohan**

* * *

The forests of Mount Paozu weren't an area many would consider calling home. Far from major settlements and filled with dangerous wildlife, it was a region most people were unwilling to explore, much less settle.

Son Gohan was _not_ most people.

All was tranquil as the elderly man strolled through the woods. The sky was clear, birds sang in the distance, and the aroma of flowers filled the air. It was the perfect time for a midday hike. Gohan appreciated being able to enjoy nature like this, which wouldn't have been possible in the city. Parks couldn't compare to the real thing, and the hustle and bustle of urban life wasn't for him. He actually found peace in the seclusion of the wilderness. His martial arts skills were also more than enough to protect him from deadly animals.

Gohan's stomach rumbled. It'd been a while since breakfast, so he'd probably soon head back to his hut for lunch. He looked forward to it, eager to make use of the cooking supplies he'd acquired on a recent trek to town. That duck would make for a _wonderful_ dish.

The loud cries of birds reached his ears, and all thoughts of food ceased. Gohan spun toward the source of the noise. A large flock erupted from a nearby tree and hastily flew away. They were clearly spooked, but by what? He surveyed the surrounding trees and bamboo. No sign of any predators. Something in the air, perhaps? Gohan looked upward and scanned the sky for any disturbances.

He soon found one. A large object was hurtling toward the forest, a trail of fire in its wake. Likely a meteor. Gohan wasn't in its path, so he calmly observed as it descended. It wasn't every day that one got to see a meteor impact. He hoped no innocent creatures would be hurt when it landed.

The meteor disappeared behind the treetops, and a thunderous boom soon echoed through the forest. The ground shook, causing Gohan to stumble. He quickly regained his footing as the tremors subsided, and a sense of peace returned to the woods. With the excitement now past, he became filled with curiosity. His food supplies weren't going anywhere, so why not check out the impact site?

The walk took only around ten minutes. Several trees near the site were split or toppled over, and the smell of upturned soil filled Gohan's nostrils. As he parted a pair of bushes in his path, a crater came into view. It was at least a couple dozen meters wide and almost as deep. How fascinating that a relatively small object could create such an impact. Was the meteorite still in one piece? Gohan couldn't resist finding out. He sauntered to the rim of the crater and looked inside.

What he saw stunned him. This was no meteorite. At the bottom of the crater sat a metal sphere, part of it detached to reveal a hollow interior. Gohan needed to get a closer look. He hopped over the crater's edge and slid down the side. Upon stopping next to the object, he carefully examined it. The detached portion looked like a hatch with a tinted window, and inside the sphere was a seat and what appeared to be a computer.

What was this strange device? Some kind of aerial vehicle? It didn't resemble any plane Gohan was familiar with. A brand-new invention, perhaps? He wasn't one to keep tabs on the latest technology, but it seemed possible.

Another, more urgent question formed in his mind: where was the pilot? Could they have been hurt in the crash? If there was a chance they needed help, he was obligated to find them. Gohan turned away from the sphere and climbed back up the side of the crater. Once he was out of it, his eyes swept the immediate area. There must've been _some_ clue nearby as to where the pilot went.

A rustling sound came from the side, and he spun in its direction. Something was in the bushes. An animal? Gohan raised his guard in case it was a predator. Several moments passed in silence while he examined the shrubs from a distance. He caught something sticking out of the vegetation. Something long and furry.

A tail.

It shot back into the foliage, rustling the leaves again. If this creature was a predator, it likely would've attacked by now. What was it, then? Gohan inched toward the bushes, still maintaining his fighting stance just in case. He stopped a few feet away and peered into the shrubs. Whatever was in there wasn't visible.

A small branch lay at his feet. He bent down and picked it up before pointing it at the bush. After a moment's hesitation, he poked the stick into the leaves. A loud cry suddenly pierced his ears.

 _A baby?_

A figure burst from the bushes, rearing their arm back for a strike.

"Get away from him!"

Instinct took over, and Gohan leapt back several feet. The attacker punched nothing but air before falling and landing on their chest. It was a young woman. Her skin was pale, and her shoulder-length hair was black and shaggy. She wore strange armor that Gohan had never seen before, and—most peculiarly—she had a long monkey-like tail. Was this the pilot of that vehicle in the crater?

The woman looked up to meet his gaze. She froze, her dark eyes betraying fear. Why was she so afraid? All he'd done was poke a stick in a bush, and yet she was petrified. A few seconds went by before more crying came from the shrubs. The woman jumped to her feet, whipped around, and thrust her arms into the bush. She pulled out a baby with large spiky hair and a tail much like hers, then sprinted away. The two strangers disappeared behind a thicket of bamboo.

Questions bounced around Gohan's head. Where had that woman come from? What was she doing in the woods with a child? Why was she so frightened? Why did she and that baby have _tails_? He couldn't begin to guess what the answers were. Still, something told him he'd see those two again. Perhaps, in due time, those answers would reveal themselves.

For now, though, it was time to head home. He wasn't about to skip lunch.

* * *

 _Why did I have to skip lunch?_

When using space pods to travel long distances, the common practice was to leave with a full stomach. The stasis function didn't completely stop digestion, and—while there was little risk of starving to death on a journey—a pre-departure meal ensured the operator wouldn't be too hungry at their destination. If only Gine hadn't worked through her lunch break before her unplanned trip. If she wasn't famished, she wouldn't have fallen flat on her face trying to protect Kakarot. It was lucky the elderly alien with the white mustache—who surprisingly resembled a Saiyan aside from the lack of a tail—hadn't pursued as she fled.

With Kakarot safe, she weighed her options for finding food. Hunting would be difficult while she was so weak and dizzy, and she couldn't tell which of the local plants were edible and not poisonous. There was, however, the old man from before. He'd seemed to be in good health, and there was a decent chance he lived nearby. Perhaps he could lead her to a settlement where she'd find something to eat? It was a risk, but she had no better ideas.

And so Gine followed the stranger through the forest. She silently hopped between tree branches with Kakarot in her arms, keeping enough distance to ensure she wasn't noticed. The old man walked at a slow, leisurely pace, which made him easy to keep up with. At times, he'd stop to observe a nice-looking plant or small animal. He even gave a nut to a tiny furry creature. How had Gine thought this man dangerous?

 _You could've hurt him. He's done nothing wrong, and you could've hurt him. Just like the others._

No. This was _not_ the time to reopen that wound.

She followed the man until they arrived at a clearing. The only structures around were a stone well and a small square hut. So much for a town. The alien entered his home and shut the door, leaving Gine alone to ponder. Now what? Walk up, knock, and ask for food? Did the local culture regard that as impolite? Even if that was no issue, she _had_ attacked this person earlier. She was only trying to protect her child, but would he still hold it against her?

Gine groaned. She was probably overthinking this, but, as a stranger on an alien world, she didn't want to give a bad first impression. Even so, this man seemed to live out in the middle of nowhere. Whatever she did here, it was likely nobody else would know. Maybe she could _steal_ some food? Just enough to keep her and Kakarot going until they found a settlement? She wasn't thrilled with the idea; the old-timer had done nothing to deserve being stolen from. Still, she couldn't let herself and her baby starve.

For ages, Gine sat on her tree branch and waffled over the best course of action. Ask politely? Steal? Ask politely, _then_ steal if the old man said no? Did the choice even matter? While she deliberated, the aching in her stomach grew worse.

 _Ugh, this is so frustrating. C'mon, Gine. Stop being so indecisive and just—_

A tantalizing scent reached her nose, and all thought dissipated. She sniffed the air to take in the aroma. Her body shivered in delight. She turned in the direction of the scent and found herself eyeing the hut.

The stranger was cooking lunch. It smelled _heavenly_.

Her jaw slacked, and saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her sense of control began to slip. She needed that food. Now.

 _Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything—_

Kakarot wailed in her arms. She lifted him to eye-level. He was drooling heavily, and she could only describe his expression as "feed me."

 _Screw it._

* * *

The soup steamed in the pot over the wood-burning stove as Gohan stirred. If the smell was any indication, lunch was coming along nicely. He took out the spoon and gave a quick taste. Just a pinch more salt and it'd be perfect. He smiled in content. He'd surely savor this meal, and there'd be enough for several days' worth of leftovers.

A loud slam echoed behind him, and he jumped in surprise.

" _Food!_ I need food! _Where's the food?_ "

He whirled around. Standing in the doorway was the young monkey-tailed woman from earlier. Her baby was in one arm, wrapped in a blanket. Her other arm was against the door, which she'd knocked open hard enough to rip it off its hinges. The crazed look in her eye was like that of a starving animal. Gohan was taken aback.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Gradually, the woman's expression softened. Whereas she'd at first appeared unhinged, she now seemed much more timid.

"Um … please?"

Gohan laughed. "You know, you could've just knocked."

"Oh. Right." She tensed up and started rubbing her neck with her free hand. "S-sorry I got a little too carried away there. It's just that … well, I—"

"Relax, miss, there's no need to be so nervous. Why don't you come and sit down?" He motioned to the nearby table. "You must be starving, right?"

"Tr-true. Thank you." She plodded to the table. Her shoulders were raised, and she held her arms close to her sides. She shook slightly as she pulled a chair out and sat down. "Listen, about before—"

Gohan raised a hand to interrupt. "Think nothing of it. You were just trying to protect your baby; it's completely understandable."

The woman's arms relaxed. "O-okay."

He turned back around and resumed stirring the soup. "Anyway, let's try getting off on the right foot this time. What's your name, miss?"

"G-Gine. My name's Gine."

"Pleasure to meet you. As for me, my name is Gohan. Son Gohan, to be precise."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"So, what's a young woman doing this far out in the wilderness with a baby?" Silence hung in the air for a moment. "I'm sorry, was that wrong of me to ask?"

"No, no, it's just … it's a long story. You probably wouldn't believe most of it."

Gohan grabbed the salt shaker and sprinkled salt into the pot. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen or heard something out of the ordinary. You might be surprised."

"I-if you say so."

"For now, though, let's get you and your … son, is it?"

"Right, he's my son. His name's Kakarot, by the way."

"Okay, let's get you and little Kakarot some lunch. Not sure what I have that could count as baby food, though."

"What're you making right now?"

"Roast duck noodle soup."

"Duck?"

Gohan looked back at Gine. "Yes, duck. You've never tried it?"

"I … can't say I have."

"Well, you're in for a treat. Trust me, it's delicious."

"It certainly _smells_ delicious. I'm sure Kakarot will like it, too."

Gohan blinked. "Hold on, you want me to give soup with meat to a _baby_? He looks like he's not even a year old. Shouldn't he be getting milk or something?"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Back on … back home, it's normal for kids this young to eat stuff like that. In fact, he'd probably get really upset if you didn't let him have some soup."

Gohan glanced at Kakarot. The youngster drooled profusely, his tongue sticking out in a comedic fashion.

"I'll take your word for it," Gohan said.

A few minutes of stirring later, he went to the cabinet and grabbed three large bowls, three pairs of chopsticks, and a loaf of bread. He cut the bread into slices and poured soup into the bowls, then brought the food to the table. Kakarot was now in his own chair; Gine had stacked a couple pillows on top of it so her son could reach. Both of their mouths watered at the sight of the bowls' steaming contents.

"If you like," Gohan said as he sat across from his guests, "you can try dipping the bread in the broth. It's quite good that way."

"Gotcha," Gine said, not taking her eyes off her soup.

Gohan used his chopsticks to grab a bundle of noodles from his bowl. "Go ahead, dig in."

He shoved the noodles into his mouth. The flavor was delectable, and he was filled with satisfaction for a job well done. Gine studied how he handled his chopsticks as she fumbled with her own. Kakarot gripped one in each fist while he poked them into his soup, which was downright adorable.

After struggling for a bit, Gine held her chopsticks in a—mostly—correct fashion and clumsily picked up some noodles. She slurped them up, and her eyes widened. She became as still as a statue. A twinge of worry hit Gohan. Did she not like the food?

Such worry evaporated when Gine's chopsticks shot back into her bowl. Her hand was a blur as she shoveled noodles and duck meat into her mouth. Meanwhile, Kakarot threw down his chopsticks and plunged into his soup face-first. Gohan stopped eating and watched in disbelief.

Once the meat and noodles were finished, Gine snatched her bread and dunked it in the broth before tearing a huge chunk out of it. In another bite, it was gone. She then brought the bowl to her mouth and guzzled the broth. Within seconds, she slammed an empty bowl on the table, and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips. She grinned as liquid dripped down her chin. Kakarot let out a contented exhale as he set down his bowl, which was also empty.

Gohan was dumbstruck. It'd taken them about fifteen seconds to eat everything, and those portions were _not_ small. How was it possible for these two to have such voracious appetites?

Gine's expression turned anxious. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" Gohan said. "I'm just surprised by your appetites, is all."

Gine let out a nervous chuckle as she wiped the broth from her chin. "I kinda overdid it, didn't I? Sorry, couldn't help myself."

He gave a more joyful laugh than hers. "Don't feel guilty about that! If anything, I'm just happy you like my cooking!"

"Oh, it tasted _divine_! Whatever this 'duck' is, it's fantastic. Gave the soup a really good flavor."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, are you telling me you don't know what a duck is?"

Gine flinched. Her eyes darted from side to side. "Um … w-we don't have those where I'm from."

"Really? How odd; I thought ducks could be found pretty much all over the world."

Gine laughed nervously again. "Guess not! Hey, can I have another bowl, please?"

She grabbed her bowl and extended it toward Gohan. Her smile was forced, and her eyes showed anxiety. She _really_ wanted to get off this subject. How could she have never _heard_ of something as ubiquitous as ducks? Where _was_ she from, and why was she so reluctant to tell him?

Gohan had a hunch, but he wouldn't press her just yet. He'd let her relax more before asking such questions.

He smiled at her. "Not a problem," he said. Kakarot whined and pushed his bowl toward Gohan.

"Guess I'm not the only one who wants seconds," Gine said.

"Looks like it."

He brought the bowls back to the soup pot. The image of his guests' gorging stuck in his mind as he checked the pot's contents.

 _So much for leftovers._

* * *

Gine was _stuffed_. She and Kakarot had each scarfed down several bowls of that delicious soup. Of all the worlds they could've ended up on, it was lucky this one had such tasty food. Planet Vegeta's cooks could've learned a thing or two from these locals.

Kakarot was tired after eating so much, so Gohan fetched a small basket for him to sleep in. Gine tucked a pillow inside as a makeshift mattress, then wrapped her son in his blanket and laid him down.

"Sleep tight, my little angel," she whispered. Gine kissed his cheek. Within moments, Kakarot's eyes closed, and he started snoring.

"There he goes," Gohan said. "I have to say, your son is quite the adorable little tyke."

"Yeah, he is." She stood up and turned toward Gohan, who was holding the pot. "Just so you know, I _really_ appreciate you giving us food. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't around."

"Oh, I'm just happy to help. If I do have one regret, though"—he turned the pot upside-down, showing that it was empty—"it's that I won't have any extra like I planned."

They'd eaten _all_ his soup? She hadn't intended on being _that_ greedy. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to—"

Gohan chuckled. "Don't fret over it. I still got to have my bowl, and I can always head to town to get more supplies."

Gine rubbed the back of her neck, still slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm glad you're not angry about it. In any case, thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, why don't you sit down so the two of us can talk? I've got some questions I'd like to ask you."

She averted her eyes. "Yeah, I imagine you do."

Her nerves began to eat away at her as she sat back at the table. How much should she tell Gohan? Based on the intel she'd read, Earth's inhabitants knew nothing of interstellar travel or the existence of life beyond their world. Would he find the idea that she was an alien absurd? Saiyans and Earthlings _did_ look quite similar. If he believed her, how would he respond? Would he freak out and demand she leave? No, he seemed too kind-hearted to spurn her and Kakarot for being aliens.

But what if she told him what the Saiyans were like? Hearing about their warlike nature could very well appall him. Would that lead him to think less of _her_? Maybe not. After all, she didn't have the murderous tendencies of most Saiyans.

Except …

 _You're overthinking this, Gine. Just relax, let Gohan ask his questions, and play it by ear._

Gohan sat in the chair across from her. "Let's start off with something basic," he said. "Where did you and Kakarot come from?"

Gine rested her hands on the table and twiddled her thumbs. "Well … how should I put this? We're not … from here."

"I think that much is already obvious."

"Sorry, that wasn't specific enough. I mean … we're not from this _planet_." She winced, ready for Gohan to call her crazy or a liar. Instead, he scratched his chin and furrowed his brows.

"So … you two are aliens?"

"Y-yes. We're called Saiyans, and we're from a planet called Vegeta. I know that's probably hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"It _is_ unusual, no doubt. I would've expected aliens to look a lot different. Aside from your tails, the two of you could pass as perfectly normal humans."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I saw you. It really surprised me at first, but I know a few other races that look a lot like us." Zarbon and a couple members of the Ginyu Special Corps came to mind. "It's not unheard of for species on different planets to evolve similar forms, as odd as you might think that is."

"Hmm … I think you're being sincere." Gine sighed in relief. So far, so good. "It would definitely explain that strange vehicle in the crater. I take it that was some sort of spaceship?"

"Right. That was the space pod we came to Earth in."

"Okay, let's move on to the next obvious question: what exactly are you and your son doing here on Earth?"

Gine's eyes became downcast. Recounting this would be painful. "We're here because of Freeza."

"What's a 'Freeza'?"

"Not 'what,' 'who.' Y'see, the Saiyans are known for being some of the strongest warriors in the universe, and, for a long time, we've served on the front lines for an intergalactic empire. The old ruler, King Cold, retired a few years ago and handed the reins to his son, Freeza. We've been conquering planets in his name ever since."

"Wait, you're not here to take over Earth, are you?"

That'd come out _very_ wrong. Gine's eyes shot into Gohan's with panic. "No, no, absolutely not! We left Planet Vegeta because we had to get _away_ from Freeza!"

"Oh? Why did you have to get away?"

She looked down again. "Several days ago, my husband came home badly injured. Some of Freeza's other troops ambushed and killed his squad, and they almost got him, too. He … he told me Freeza was going to destroy our planet and all the Saiyans with it. I still don't know why he suddenly turned on us."

"My goodness, that's terrible!"

"Bardock—that's my husband's name, by the way—said to take Kakarot and send him away in a space pod before Freeza destroyed Vegeta. I ended up getting in the pod with him, and we came here."

"And your homeworld? Was it …?"

Gine started to tremble. "Before we went into stasis, I checked the pod's sensors. Vegeta was gone." Her vision blurred as tears formed. "Pretty much everybody I knew is dead. Bardock. My friend, Toma. My other son, Raditz, is probably dead too. They're … they're all gone." She shut her eyes to stop the tears. She'd cried enough lately.

Gine felt Gohan's hands on hers, and she looked back at him. His face was etched with sympathy. "I'm so very sorry for your loss, Gine. What you've gone through is truly awful, and I'd never wish that upon anyone."

Gine sniffed. "Th-thank you. I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you; it's just … everything's still raw, y'know?"

"I understand. It's no wonder you were so distressed when we first met. Few people _wouldn't_ be after that kind of trauma."

She pulled her hands away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kakarot's basically all I have left. I swore I'd never let anything hurt him, so I just panicked when you showed up."

"Like I said, think nothing of it."

"You're _way_ too kind, y'know that? Having this much compassion for a total stranger. A lot of aliens wouldn't be so sympathetic toward a Saiyan."

"Why is that?"

Gine went rigid. That detail she'd let slip demanded an explanation. Should she tell him what the Saiyans were like? What all they'd done?

What _she_ had done?

"I'm sorry," Gohan said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No," Gine said, "you're fine. It's just … this is something that's hard for me to talk about."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Gohan had given her an out—she could avoid condemnation. Yet, as he looked at her with eyes filled with warmth and concern, her conscience was pricked.

 _Tell him._

"Y-you really should know," Gine said. "After everything you've done, you … you deserve my honesty."

 _Even if you hate me afterward._

"Okay," Gohan said. "I'm listening."

Yet again, her eyes drifted downward. The last thing she wanted to do now was look him in the eye. "You remember what I mentioned about the Saiyans being warriors? The way we made a living was by conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder. Most of the time, this involved … it … we …" For the life of her, she couldn't stop fidgeting her hands.

"What? What did the Saiyans do?"

"We would … _exterminate_ the local populace." A long silence followed.

"Extermination? You mean the Saiyans would kill _everybody_ on a planet?"

Gine slowly nodded. "King Cold originally sought us out because of our reputation for being ruthless. If there's one thing Saiyan culture prizes above all else, it's strength. Other races were weak, so, as far as most were concerned, they deserved to die."

"But that's not something you agree with, is it?"

"No, I don't."

"I thought not; you seem far too good-natured to adopt that sort of mindset."

"Thanks."

"That aspect of your society really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"These conquests … did you ever take part in them yourself?"

The tension in the air thickened dramatically. Gine started shivering again. Her breaths became shallow, and her hands were cold. How could a harmless old man make her feel so _vulnerable_?

This was a mistake. Why had she even _considered_ laying bare her sins to this stranger? Once she told him, he'd—

She flinched as Gohan again held her hands. Her eyes darted upward. His kind, caring expression was tinged with sadness.

"Gine," Gohan said, almost whispering. "Did you kill people?"

Her eyes welled up again. The nightmares came rushing back. Violence. Suffering. Death.

Guilt.

"Y-yes."

She'd said it out loud. There was no taking it back now.

"I … I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how many," she said. "I know the average Saiyan soldier has a way higher kill count than I do, but I was still in the army for _years_. The first time I was put on planet-clearing duty was when I was a little girl."

"A _little girl_? The Saiyans sent _children_ to wipe out whole planets?"

Gine nodded. "They'd start drilling the whole 'proud warrior race' mentality into you as soon as you were born, and service in the army was mandatory once you hit a certain age. Not everyone got put on the front lines, but I was. I _hated_ it. The blood. The burning flesh. The _screaming_. It all just made me sick, and all the pain and suffering we caused … it just felt _wrong_. I never really got over it. A lot of times, I'd freeze up in the middle of a fight because I suddenly thought, 'What the hell am I doing?' If Bardock wasn't around to drag me into cover whenever that happened, I probably would've gotten killed a long time ago."

"It sounds like this was a heavy burden on you."

"Believe me, it was. I didn't feel like there was much I could do about it, though. All I could do was take that guilt and shove it deep down so it wouldn't drive me insane. For a long time, that worked. Then …" Her trembling intensified, and she buried her face in her arms on the table.

"You don't have to—"

"It was a standard eradication op. There was a house up ahead, and Bardock ordered me to go clear it. I asked why one of the other squadmates couldn't do it, and … that's when the others started taunting me. They called me a coward, a timid weakling, a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. They kept prodding me and prodding me until I … I just lost it. I fired an energy blast and blew the house to smithereens. The squad shut up, and, for a moment, I felt kind of good about myself. Then we went over to check the carnage. There were … there …"

She began to weep into her arms. She'd already said too much, and saying more would only make her look worse. Despite that, she couldn't stop herself—the floodgates were open.

"There were five bodies, and three of them … three of them were very little. It was a _family_. I'd seen this sort of thing plenty of times before, but this time … me and Bardock had just had Raditz. He was in the incubator at the time, and I'd go visit him in the nursery whenever I was off duty. Seeing him just made me so _happy_. I was so excited to be a mother—to have a family of my own. And now I was standing in the blood and guts of one I'd just destroyed." She took a sharp breath. "Right then … it was like every person I'd ever killed flashed before my eyes. Every man. Every woman. Every _child_. It all just hit me at once, and I … I broke down. I fell to the ground and started crying."

She'd only ever been this open about her guilt with Bardock. It was something he never truly understood, feeling no remorse himself for the people he'd killed. Still, she had no one else to confide in; most other Saiyans would've mocked her.

Gohan, for his part, had every reason to shun her. Yet here she was, spilling her guts out to him.

"Right after that," she said, "we were ambushed by some soldiers that'd been hiding nearby. I couldn't even move from where I was, and I didn't care. I _wanted_ them to kill me. I didn't feel like I deserved to live. Bardock pulled me to safety, and the rest of the squad yelled at me to help fight off the attackers. I barely heard a word; my mind was totally blank. The others ended up repelling the attack, but the brass took my incident as the last straw. I was declared unfit for combat and kicked out of the army. I had to get a job as a butcher in meat distribution sometime after that."

Quivering in trepidation, she lifted her head to meet Gohan's eyes. His mouth hung slightly open, and his countenance was one of horror and sorrow.

 _He knows what you are._

"If you want me to leave," she said, "I understand."

"Leave?" Gohan said. "Why?"

"You can't possibly want anything to do with me. Why would you? I'm a murderer."

"Gine, I'm not going to deny that you've done some terrible things. From how you've described it all to me, though, I don't think you're a bad person."

She took a moment to process what Gohan had said. "W-what? Everything I did, and … you're saying that _doesn't_ make me evil?"

"That's what I'm saying, yes."

"B-but … how?"

Confusion swirled within her. How could her soul _not_ be tainted? It wasn't possible—her mind refused to accept it. She sprang from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table.

" _How can you say that?_ " she yelled. "I spent _years_ of my life taking part in genocide! I've killed countless innocent people! _Families!_ "

"You said it yourself: you were a _child_ when they first put you in that position. They didn't give you any choice."

"I could've just run away! Deserted on some random mission or stole a pod and fled to some backwater world! There were _plenty_ of times I thought about doing exactly that!"

"So why didn't you?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that, if I left, they'd hunt me down and kill me for being a traitor. The Saiyans didn't take kindly to deserters. That shouldn't have stopped me from taking the risk, but I was too much of a coward to stop myself from being a monster."

"Gine, you're _not_ a monster."

"After everything I just told you, what makes you think that?"

"It's clear that your past brings you a great deal of shame. It keeps you up at night, doesn't it?"

Gohan was more right than he could've possibly guessed.

"I … I have nightmares sometimes," Gine said. "I dream I'm back on the battlefield, reliving it all. Smelling the blood and burning corpses. Hearing people beg for mercy. Watching the light in their eyes fade away. I see the faces of all those people I killed, staring at me. Accusing me. Asking why. After all these years, I still don't have a good answer."

"Ask yourself this: if you're as much of a monster as you think you are, why do you have those nightmares? Would a real monster struggle with so much guilt?"

There was a brief pause. "I … well, I … I guess I never really thought about that before. I don't … I don't know."

Gohan reached forward and placed a hand on her arm. She _still_ didn't understand. _How?_ How could he possibly feel _sorry_ for her?

"I've been in this world a long time," Gohan said, "and I've seen people do awful things for all sorts of reasons. Sometimes it's ideology or religion, sometimes it's purely out of selfishness, and sometimes people just feel like they don't have a choice. A key thing to remember is that, while some sins are worse than others, we're _all_ guilty of doing the wrong thing at some point in our lives. Not everyone reacts the same way, though. There are those that don't feel guilty at all when they cause others great harm; _those_ are the ones you might call evil or, at least, misguided. But people like you? They _do_ feel guilt. They see the pain that their actions cause, and it grieves their souls.

"You have a good heart, Gine. Trust me, I can tell. If you didn't, you wouldn't be tearing yourself apart like this. But allowing self-hatred to consume you isn't going to solve anything. You need to learn to let the past go and forgive yourself."

"I don't know that I can," Gine said. "I don't deserve forgiveness. Nothing I do is gonna bring back the people I killed."

"You can't change the past, but you _can_ control your actions from here on out. What matters most is that you acknowledge that you've done wrong and try your best to do better."

Gine sniffed and wiped the tears from one eye. "You really think that's enough?"

"It's all any of us _can_ do. Please, don't destroy yourself over your guilt. You have someone that needs you to stay strong."

She looked back toward the basket on the floor. Even after her tearful outburst, Kakarot was still asleep and snoring quietly. The sight warmed her heart. When she was at her lowest, her children would always remind her that she was more than a killer. That she could create life, not just end it. They were her light in her darkest moments.

Raditz was gone. The pain of that loss would never completely fade. As long as Kakarot was with her, though, she'd have the strength to keep going.

She turned back around. "Thank you, Gohan," she said as she wiped away her remaining tears. "You've just been so kind and forgiving, and … it blows me away. I don't deserve any of it. Thank you."

Gohan stood from the table. "You're welcome. All those feelings of yours definitely needed airing, and I'm glad I was able to help with that."

"Makes me think the Freeza Force could've benefited from having a few therapists around. The catharsis definitely helps."

"So, what are your plans now?"

"Plans? Huh. I honestly haven't thought that far ahead." She put a hand to her chin and pondered for a moment. "I guess the first thing to do is figure out a place for me and Kakarot to live."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I'm thinking somewhere quiet and out of the way. Being around a bunch of people would probably make me anxious, and I'd stick out like a sore thumb because of the tail."

"For the record, I've seen a lot of people in my day with strange body features. You might stick out less than you'd think."

"Maybe, but I'd like to go one step at a time. So, any ideas?"

Gohan paced the floor in thought, stroking his mustache. After a minute of this, he stopped. A smile lit up his face. "Well, if it's 'out of the way' you want, this little abode of mine is about as much of that as it gets."

Gine gaped at him. "Are you … are you suggesting I live here?"

"I see no reason why not. You and Kakarot need a place to stay, and I wouldn't mind having a bit of company out here."

"But there's only one bed." She pointed to the single bed in the corner of the hut.

"Oh, I can easily build a small extension for an extra bedroom. Until then, I have no issue letting you take the bed while I lay a futon out on the floor."

She wanted to pinch herself. "This is a serious offer? You're not just stringing me along? You're _actually_ okay letting me and my son live with you?"

"Absolutely."

Gine was flabbergasted. She'd attacked this man, knocked down his door, eaten all his food, and confessed to him her worst sins. Now he was offering her his home? How could someone possibly be so _generous_?

Her whole body shook. Not in sorrow or fear, but sheer _elation_. She grinned ear to ear as she lunged forward and hugged Gohan.

"Thank you!" she shouted. "A million times, thank you! I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am! I promise I'll find some way to pay you back for this!"

"There's no need for you to worry about that," Gohan said. "Of course, I suppose if you _did_ want to do something, you could fix the door." His comment snapped Gine back to her senses. She let go of him and shifted her attention to the door. It was barely attached to the frame.

"Oh right, totally forgot about that." She snickered and faced Gohan again. "I don't suppose you have some tools I could borrow?"

"Let me go get the toolbox."

As Gohan went to the cabinet, Gine's heart was close to bursting with joy. Earlier that day, she'd fretted over how she and Kakarot would survive. Now, thanks to this man's unbelievable compassion, they had a place to call home. A chance to start again.

For the first time in a while, Gine had hope for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note (March 12, 2019): I would like to give a very special thanks to none other than MasakoX himself for briefly featuring this story in one of his R &Art videos last month. I was personally iffy about whether fanfiction counted for that series' purposes, and he admitted that it didn't. He shouted it out anyway, and I very much appreciate that. While saying my writing is "definitely looking really good" wasn't quite the detailed critique I wanted, those words still mean a lot coming from the man behind the What If in the first place.**

 **And Masako, if you happen to be reading this, I** _ **am**_ **still hoping for a mother-son Super Saiyan tag team against Freeza. I already left a really long comment on your YouTube Community post that linked to your blog where you discussed the idea of Gine going Super Saiyan. Therefore, I won't take up space here giving my detailed thoughts on the matter. I'll just reiterate that I'd be ecstatic to see it happen, and I'll selfishly admit that I'd** _ **love**_ **to eventually write it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I'm doing this What If justice.**

 **Please review.**


	4. New Beginnings

**Chapter 4**

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

It was midmorning as Gohan arrived back at the hut. In one arm, he carried a basket of fruit, which he planned to make into a salad later. Picking the fruit had been a productive way to start his day, and Gine would appreciate the chance to try a new dish. She'd very much taken to his cooking.

He strolled up to the door, opened it, and said in a cheery tone, "Good morning, Gi—"

A pillow flew into his face.

"Five more minutes," Gine said groggily. She lay in Gohan's bed, her face buried in another pillow. On the floor next to her was Kakarot's basket. The youngster was still asleep.

Gohan gave an amused smile. "You said that yesterday, too. Just to clarify, does 'five minutes' on your planet _usually_ mean 'three hours'?"

"It does when I'm tired."

Since her moving in a couple weeks ago, Gine had been perpetually drowsy. She blamed her lack of sleep on Earth's shorter day-night cycle and Kakarot's constant need for attention. Beyond that, she'd occasionally be woken up at night by nightmares, which didn't help matters.

"You know," Gohan said, "you at some point need to learn to get up in the morning. I understand why that's been hard lately, but the sooner you try, the sooner you'll adjust."

"Thing is, I know you're right. That still doesn't make me wanna get outta bed."

"Would it help if I made you some tea?"

"It might. Can you add some … what was that sweet stuff you put in it once?"

"That would be honey."

"Yeah, that."

Gohan had planned to make tea, so a kettle of water was already on the stove. After a few minutes of brewing, he poured the tea and stirred a spoonful of honey into it. He brought the hot drink to the bed.

"Here you are," he said.

Gine lifted her head from the pillow. There were dark circles under her eyes, which were slightly red. "Thank you," she said as she took the steaming cup. She blew on the tea a couple of times, then leaned her head back and downed the drink in one gulp.

"Hopefully, that'll be a good pick-me-up."

Gine lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. She rolled her head from side to side, cracking her neck. "I think I'm gonna head over to that waterfall by the river. Maybe a shower'll get me going."

"Go right ahead. I'll keep an eye on Kakarot while you're gone." As if on cue, Kakarot yawned loudly from his basket. His eyes were only half-open.

"You sure you'll be okay with him? I know he gets grumpy when I'm not around."

"I don't think there'll be any problems. He's still waking up, so he shouldn't be too unruly by the time you're back."

"Thanks. I'll try not to take too long." Gine stood and walked to the dresser before pulling a dress from a drawer. She began to turn away, but she stopped to regard an object on top of the dresser: a small orange sphere resting on a pillow. The ball appeared to be made of crystal, and inside were four red stars. Gine picked up the sphere and examined it. "Y'know, I've been sort of wondering: what exactly is this thing?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I just found it in the woods on one of my walks. Makes for a lovely ornament, don't you think?"

"Hmm. Can't argue with that." Gine set the ball back on the pillow. She walked over to Kakarot, leaned down, and gave him a tired smile. "Be good for Gohan while I'm gone. Okay, sweetie?" He cooed at her, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you. I'll see you both soon."

As Gine exited out the door, Gohan's eye turned to Kakarot. The youngster crossed his arms and pouted at him. This was typical. Kakarot was very affectionate with his mother, but he had yet to show any friendliness toward Gohan. If Gine was absent or asleep, it'd usually not take long for him to act out, and he was taxing to manage when that happened. That bite mark _still_ hadn't fully healed.

The boy was quiet for now, but he'd be a handful once fully awake. Best to get in some morning exercise while there was still a chance.

* * *

Gine trudged along the path back to the hut. Her nightgown was tucked beneath one arm, swapped out for the green and pink dress she was currently wearing. On his last trip to town, Gohan had been kind enough to get her some normal clothes, which she very much appreciated. He'd picked out some nice-looking dresses, and they were quite comfortable once she cut holes in them to fit her tail through. That gave her all the reason she needed to put away her old armor. Saiyan culture had demanded she wear it even after her discharge from combat duty, but now she'd be happy to never wear it again. The last thing she needed was another reminder of her service.

Gine let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Between the tea and the shower, she was _somewhat_ less tired, but she still wanted to hop back into bed. Gohan was right, though—she needed to stop sleeping in so much. How could she shake off this drowsiness?

When the hut finally came into view, Gine was met with a peculiar sight. Gohan was outside and doing some sort of exercise. His face was scrunched in concentration as he performed a series of kicks, punches, and chops. His movements were fluid and precise—far more so than what Gine would've expected for someone his age.

She'd seen these kinds of motions before. The technique was different, but it wasn't far off from how her squadmates would move when they practiced forms.

 _Gohan's a martial artist?_

How had she only now discovered this? It shouldn't have taken her two weeks to find out Gohan was a fighter. Then again, it wasn't like they'd had much time for conversation recently. Practically any spare moment she had between diaper-changing, breastfeeding, or otherwise caring for Kakarot went toward catching up on sleep. That didn't leave much room to discuss hobbies.

Kakarot sat on the ground nearby. Gine would've expected him to be irritated at her absence, but he was rather calm as he watched Gohan. He followed the old-timer's movements as if he was in a trance.

 _Guess that's one way to keep him from misbehaving._

Gohan didn't appear to notice as Gine walked up to him. "So," she said, "is this something you normally do in the mornings?"

He stopped his movements. "Ah, you're back," he said as he turned to face her. The concentration on his face was replaced with a warm smile. "Yes, I typically go through martial arts forms this time of day. It helps me stay healthy in my old age. I suppose this is the first time you've seen it, given how much you've been sleeping in lately."

"I had no idea you did martial arts. I'm honestly pretty surprised."

Gohan laughed. "I know I don't seem like much, but I was quite the combatant back in the day. I like to think I could still teach a thing or two to some of the younger folk."

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to say you looked too weak or anything. I just never would've pegged you as the fighting type. You're so calm, kind, and peaceful."

"My friend, I think you've spent too much time around those who mainly use their fighting skills to destroy."

Gine's eyes turned toward the ground, and she rubbed her neck. "I guess you've got a point there. The way I was brought up, being a warrior was all about killing and destroying. Dominating the weaker species to prove we were the strongest. I never wanted to be that kind of fighter, but … it was all I knew in the army."

"A pity how that's tainted your perspective of martial arts. As one who's studied it my whole life, believe me when I say there's so much more to it than that. Granted, there are styles out there that emphasize killing, but I was mainly taught to use my skills to defend myself and others. You might also encounter those that use their fighting prowess for sport, which is a pursuit many find fulfilling. The arts can teach one many things: discipline, focus, mindfulness, perseverance. It facilitates wellness of body, mind, and soul."

There was passion in his words. This subject was clearly important to him, and his fervor was admirable. Gine looked up and gave a small smile. "That's actually a really nice perspective. It sounds a lot better than the way I was taught, at least."

"Glad I'm able to broaden your horizons. Say, would you be interested in me showing you some of what I know?"

Gine's eyes widened. "Y-you're offering to teach me stuff about fighting?" A rush of anxiety swept over her. She started to fidget her hands. "I … I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. It's not that I don't trust you, but I really don't like hurting people, and—"

"Don't worry, nobody's going to get hurt. I don't intend for you to take what I teach you and use it to go beat up strangers. If, however, anyone ever threatens you or Kakarot, having more knowledge to defend yourself with can only help."

Gine looked over at Kakarot. He grinned and waved at her excitedly, and she waved back as she reflected on Gohan's words. She wasn't too worried about her own safety, but she'd never forgive herself if something bad ever happened to her son. Perhaps some instruction from Gohan would help her better protect Kakarot. It was worth a shot.

"Well," she said, "I guess a bit of self-defense know-how can't hurt. Some exercise might help get rid of this drowsiness, too." She let out an exhale and laid her nightgown on the log next to her. "Alright, I'll take a quick lesson."

"Splendid. Now, before we proceed, I'm interested in seeing what you already know. Let's start with the basics—show me your fighting stance."

Gine took a deep breath, straightened up, and cracked her knuckles. She curled her hands into fists and raised them to chest-level. Gohan stroked his mustache as he analyzed her stance.

"Hmm … it looks like you're going for a boxing stance," he said, "but there are a couple problems." He walked up so he was right in front of her. "First off, your hands are too low, leaving your head exposed. An enemy could use that opening to hit you right in the face." To illustrate this, he slowly brought a fist up to her nose, not actually touching her. "You should lift your arms higher, like this." He positioned his fists so they were at cheek-height. "This way, you can more easily block a strike directed at your head."

Gine raised her hands to face-level. "Okay, makes sense."

"The other big issue is with your feet."

She looked down at her shoes. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're too close together, which doesn't make for a stable stance. If someone were to push you too hard"—Gohan shoved her shoulder, and she let out a small cry as she fell onto her rear—"you'd fall over pretty easily."

Gine rubbed her slightly sore backside. "Y'know, you could've given me a heads-up."

"If you were in a real fight, would your opponent give you a warning?"

"But this isn't … never mind. Just driving the point home, huh?" He gave a friendly smirk before extending a hand. She took it, and he lifted her back up.

"You need to spread your feet out to about shoulder-length, putting one foot in front of the other, like so." Gohan demonstrated, and she copied his foot placement. "Very good. That makes you much less likely to get knocked over." He shoved her shoulder again, but she remained standing.

"Yeah, that's definitely a lot more stable. It's starting to come back to me now."

"I'm surprised all this isn't second nature to you, given your background. The footwork part especially; that's one of the most basic things your training should've covered."

"Well, us low-class warriors weren't drilled too hard when it came to technique. Our superiors were mostly fine with us just brute-forcing through everything. Plus, I'm probably rusty since I haven't been in combat for years, and … well, I was never good at hand-to-hand. I mainly got by in the army using ranged energy attacks."

"What sort of attacks are those?"

"Oh, I mean doing this." Gine outstretched her palm, and a glowing ball of light formed above it.

"Ah, so you can use ki."

"That's this planet's term for it, huh?"

"Indeed, though tapping into one's life force is a rare ability on this world. I know of only a few—myself included—that can use their ki in combat. Is it a common skill among Saiyans?"

"It's rare for a Saiyan to _not_ be able to do it. Channeling energy is one of the first things they'd teach us in training."

"Fascinating."

Gine shook her hand, and the energy sphere dissipated. "My energy skills aren't much to write home about, but they helped me get through most missions without diving into the thick of things. I always preferred it that way. The times when I had to … _kill_ people up close were …" She shuddered. "They were unpleasant."

"I see. Well, if you avoided close combat, that explains why your hand-to-hand skills are lacking. No offense."

"None taken. At least you're not making fun of me for it like my old squad would. Totapo, Pumbukin, and Selypa always taunted me for not wanting to get up close and personal. Bardock never really hammered me over it, though, so I made do with ranged attacks. With how low my power level was compared to the others, I was better off supporting them from a distance anyway."

"Power level? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, battle power's this term we use for measuring how much energy—ki—a person has. Since more ki means more powerful energy attacks and greater enhancement to stuff like strength, speed, and stamina, someone with a higher power level has more of an advantage in combat. At least, that's how the theory goes."

"Personally, I find that theory flawed. Power and physicality may play key roles in a fight, but technique and skill are more important factors in my experience."

"I can see that being the case when the power levels are relatively close. Thing is, Saiyans have so much battle power on average that we could usually dominate our opponents through sheer brute force. But hey, maybe I'm the wrong person to judge; it's not like I've got power _or_ skill going for me."

"Is that so? Pardon me if I seem rude for asking, but how high is your 'power level'?"

Gine's shoulders slumped, and her eyes drifted downward. She started rubbing her arm. "About five-hundred. I know you don't have anything to compare that to, but it's pretty pathetic by Saiyan standards."

"Gine, please don't feel ashamed. I know your culture placed great emphasis on strength, but your value as a person is determined by far more than that."

She let a smile break through. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"I'm only stating the truth as I see it. So, out of curiosity, what would you guess _my_ power level is at?"

Gine looked back up and scrutinized Gohan for a moment. "I … huh. I'm really not sure. I think the intel I read said that Earth's average was below one-hundred, but I don't have a way to check yours specifically. I didn't pack a scouter when me and Kakarot left Vegeta."

"Hmm." He scratched his chin in thought. "I suppose there's one way to gauge how our strengths compare: try hitting me."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Go on, throw a punch at me. I'll block it."

Gine raised both hands and shook her head. "Gohan, I _really_ don't think that's a good idea. I don't wanna accidentally—"

"If you're afraid of hurting me, just hold back a little. Despite my appearance, I'm not _that_ frail."

"B-but … but what if—"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Gine couldn't quell her unease. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Gohan, especially after all the kindness he'd shown her. If she wasn't careful, this would end horribly. Gohan probably wouldn't continue the lesson until she hit him, though. It'd be best to just get it over with. She lowered her hands and sighed. "Alright. If you say so."

Gohan raised his arms to block her strike. She breathed in and reared a fist back, shaking slightly. A few seconds passed in silence. Then, with trepidation and as lightly as she could, she threw a punch. It landed with a soft thud on Gohan's arm.

"Come now," Gohan said, "I know you have more in you than that. Try again—a little harder."

Gine relaxed. That hadn't gone _nearly_ as badly as she'd thought it would. Surely, it'd be safe to put a bit more into her next punch.

At least, that's what she thought before Gohan went flying.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan slammed into a tree, causing its bark to crack. He groaned as he slid down the trunk and onto the ground. While Kakarot howled with laughter at the sight, Gine's reaction was much different.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap,_ crap _!_

She rushed over to Gohan, who held his side in pain. "Gohan, are you alright?" she asked in a fraught tone. "Can you move; is anything broken? I'm _so_ sorry! You said, 'a little harder,' and I _thought_ I only put a bit more into that one, but then you went flying, and now I feel _awful_ , and—"

"Calm down, it's nothing serious," Gohan said. He tried to stand but winced and leaned back against the tree. "Still, that was quite a punch. You mean to tell me you were _still_ holding back?"

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I swear! It was supposed to be a light hit, honest!" She started to pace back and forth, pulling at her hair. "Agh, I _knew_ something like this would happen! This was all a _terrible_ idea! You could've gotten injured, or worse, and then—"

Gohan laughed, and Gine stopped and gaped at him. How could he be so nonchalant about this?

"Gine," he said, "there's no need to overreact." With some effort, he stood before brushing the dust off his clothes. "I've taken bruises in training sessions before; it's something you get used to as a martial artist. I must say, that strike was _extremely_ impressive. You may say you're weak for a Saiyan, but I can safely say you're among the strongest people I've met."

Gine's panic faded, and her arms dropped to her sides. "Is that right?"

"Definitely. I've only fought a handful of people that could send me flying with one blow, and that was apparently meant to be a _soft_ punch. Why, you might very well be stronger than anyone else on this planet."

Her eyes darted away. "That's … swell."

"Is something troubling you? I would've thought you'd appreciate someone complimenting your ability."

"Please don't take it the wrong way. Part of me _does_ appreciate it, but … my power's been beneath everyone else's my whole life. Now I'm in a spot where practically everyone else is beneath _me_. I sort of knew that'd be the case when I first got here, but … I dunno; I guess it's only now sinking in."

"How does that make you feel?"

Her nerves set back in. She raised a hand and stared into her palm. "Honestly? It's kind of scary. It's weird; this _should_ be giving me a confidence boost, but … if I ever get into a fight here … if I'm not careful, I might …" She clenched her hand into a fist, groaned, and sat on the ground. That thought didn't need finishing.

Gohan walked up to her. "I think I see what your biggest problem is."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You said yourself that the Saiyans' usual method was to overpower their enemies with brute force. Your instructors never taught you how to hold back against weaker opponents, did they?"

Gine pondered for a moment. "No, they didn't. Given our line of work, there wasn't a reason to."

"And, with how much you avoided close combat, you never figured out on your own how to properly control what strength you had. Am I right?"

"Um … yeah."

"So now you're reluctant to learn martial arts because you're afraid that, in a fight, you'd go too far without meaning to. Is that it?"

Gine sighed. "I caused so much suffering when I was in the army. So much death. I don't wanna cause anyone any more pain."

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It's good that you have empathy, Gine. The Saiyans may have seen that as a weakness, but it's actually a great strength."

"Thanks."

"For what it's worth, I think some training would actually benefit you. Discipline and control are important for any martial artist to master. If you can learn to properly manage your power, you needn't worry about causing unnecessary harm should you one day have to fight."

"Maybe. Still, I'd really prefer not fighting at all."

"Then your head's already in the right place. One of the most crucial principles of martial arts is actually to _avoid_ conflict when possible. Before anything else, you should attempt to bypass or de-escalate a dangerous situation. Only when that's not possible should you resort to force."

"Heh. Y'know, most Saiyans would call you a coward for saying things like that."

"Then, no offense, but I'd call most Saiyans foolhardy brutes. The true strength of a warrior lies in knowing not only _how_ to fight, but _when_ to fight."

She contemplated this. The martial philosophy she'd been taught said a warrior should seek battle at every opportunity. To be Saiyan was to be a ruthless conqueror, and to shirk from a fight or show mercy was to betray a lack of Saiyan pride. Gine's aversion to combat and the circumstances of her discharge had led to constant derision from the rest of her race. At best, she was the butt of jokes. At worst, she was treated as a pariah.

Gohan, though, didn't see her desire not to fight as a weakness. It wasn't antithetical to his definition of a warrior, but a key part of it. Could she really be a fighter while avoiding fights and not killing? The idea was so alien; it was the opposite of everything she knew.

But what she knew had always felt wrong.

"Do you really think learning martial arts can help me?" Gine asked.

"I may be biased, but I certainly don't think it could hurt."

Perhaps he was right. She wanted to not cause more anguish, but she wanted more to protect her son. If Gohan trained her—if she took his philosophy to heart and learned to control her power—maybe she could manage both.

Maybe she could keep her family safe without turning back into a killer.

"Okay," she said. "I'll let you train me."

Gohan patted her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you came around."

She returned the smile and stood. "So, where do we start?"

"I'd say with some simple forms—something to get you familiar with the basic movements and strikes. I'll demonstrate, then you try your best to match what I'm doing."

And so the training began in earnest. For the rest of the morning, Gohan would demonstrate moves, and Gine would try to replicate them. Her technique was sloppy, and she needed correcting more often than not, but Gohan remained patient and offered steady reassurance. Despite her self-consciousness over her lack of skill, this was enough encouragement for her to keep at it. Slowly but surely, her execution improved.

All the while, Kakarot sat and watched. Surprisingly, he never once whined for attention during the practice. He simply gazed at them with a goofy grin on his face. Gine couldn't help but find it adorable.

As morning turned to midday and Gine was going through one of Gohan's forms, she caught Kakarot at the edge of her vision. He was on all fours, pushing up off the ground. She stopped and whipped her head toward him. "Gohan, look!"

Gohan followed her gaze as Kakarot stood upright. Her son wobbled slightly before finding his balance. Her heart skipped a beat, and she beamed with joy.

"Oh my goodness," Gine said as she clapped her hands excitedly, "he's standing up!"

"Amazing," Gohan said. "And he's, what, only about a month out of the incubator?"

"I know; I didn't think he'd be on his feet this soon either." She held her hands over her heart. "Oh, I'm so proud! Look how cute he is!"

"Your joy is simply infectious."

Kakarot's brow furrowed in focus. With a loud cry, he punched forward. He then pulled his arm back and threw a punch with his other hand. Gine stared agape at him—he was trying to do the form she'd just been performing. He kicked the air, but—with only one foot to stand on—he lost balance and fell onto his rear. Gine couldn't stifle her laughter.

"Ah, I can't take it!" she exclaimed. "He's too precious! C'mere, you li'l Super Saiyan, you!" She raced over to Kakarot and scooped him into her arms. He broke into a fit of giggles as she nuzzled him. "Look who's tryna do martial arts! You wanna learn like Mommy? Oh, you're gonna grow up to be nice and strong, aren't ya? _Aren't ya?_ " She lifted him up higher, and mother and son laughed together joyfully.

For all Gine had endured, the future looked bright. Kakarot was happy, safe, and with her. Freeza was nowhere around to menace them. She and her son had the rest of their lives to look forward to. They could live in peace.

Something in her mind clicked. Her laughter stopped, and her smile faded. She brought Kakarot down to eye-level and studied him closely.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," Gine said, "just … wondering what he'll be like when he grows up. What sort of person he'll be."

"I'm sure he'll turn out to be a fine lad. He has you as his example, after all."

"That sentiment's nice. Still, seeing him try to copy us reminds me: he still has the usual Saiyan instincts. Those combative urges that make most of us wanna fight everything. I mean, you've seen how rowdy he gets sometimes."

"Most children have phases where they get a little wild. We have the saying 'terrible twos' for a reason. I wouldn't be too worried."

"Sure, he's not that bad _now_ , and I'd like to think me being around has helped. But is there gonna be a point when I can't rein in those violent urges?"

"Perhaps I can train him in martial arts once he's old enough. It could help him learn self-control and provide a healthy outlet for any aggression. Why, he's already taken interest in us practicing."

"I hope that's enough. I just _really_ don't want him to turn into the typical violent Saiyan. I want him to be better than that."

Gohan walked up and rested a hand on her arm. "Gine, you and Kakarot might be the last of your kind. Whatever the rest of the Saiyans were—whatever they did—they're gone. None of that matters. The thing that matters here most is _you_. It's obvious that you're a remarkably kind and caring person, and the love you have for your son is powerful. I know you'll be able to raise Kakarot the right way, and that means _you_ get to determine what the typical Saiyan is. From this point on, you decide what your race will be."

Gine kept her eyes fixed on Kakarot, who looked back at her with an affectionate smile. He was so _innocent_. Whatever violent instincts he had, there was a sweet, loving boy in there. That part of him wouldn't have survived had he been left to fend for himself. But she was here. Gohan was right. She could nurture his gentler side by showing him all the love he deserved. He'd grow up to be more than the brute the other Saiyans would've wanted.

"I won't let him have the same life I did," Gine said. "He won't be a killer; I'll make sure of that."

"I have no doubt you will."

Whatever future her race had—whatever legacy they'd leave behind on this planet—was in her hands in more ways than one. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Perhaps _this_ would be her redemption.

* * *

 **Author's Note (May 8, 2019): Would you look at that? Got this one up just in time for Mother's Day.**

 **In other news, Parts 8 and 9 of MasakoX's What If came out since I last updated, and I gotta say, I'm quite happy with how the fight with Freeza turned out. Writing those events in detail (y'know, when I eventually get to it, which will probably be _years_ from now at my current pace) is going to be _so_ satisfying. Go to YouTube and check out those videos if you haven't already.**

 **Also, for those interested in an alternative take on the whole "Gine goes to Earth with Goku" prompt, TheIronGoddess has posted her own fic that is explicitly _not_ based on MasakoX's version of events. It's called _Virtues of the Mother_ , and while the first chapter could use a tad bit of polishing up, I think the story has potential. Feel free to check it out. If you decide to review it, please give her detailed feedback on how well she did and how she can improve instead of leaving a generic post along the lines of, "great job, update soon!" I can confirm that the latter kind of review annoys her as much as it does me.**

 **You're welcome for the shout out, TheIronGoddess.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Full Moon's Light

**Chapter 5**

 **Full Moon's Light**

* * *

 _ **Ten years ago …**_

* * *

"I really, _really_ don't wanna do this," Gine said.

"I know you don't," Bardock said, "but it's not something you can put off forever."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him as he sat next to her. Instead, she stared at the campfire, its crackling flame bathing the cave in orange light. "Is it? I mean, I've managed up till now just fine."

"Only by sitting out every mission where there's a full moon. You can't keep doing that."

"Why not? It's not like I'm that useful on _regular_ missions; I can't imagine I'd be much more helpful on full moon ops. You guys are okay without me." She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them inward. "Maybe even better off."

"As squad leader, I'm not gonna accept that kind of talk from a member of my team. Stop being so down on yourself and buck up. Clear?"

She sighed. "Clear."

The fire continued to flicker and dance. Its heat pricked her skin—not quite to the point of discomfort, but enough to keep her from sitting closer. Too close, and she'd be burned. That was the thing with fire: when controlled, it was a valuable tool. If one wasn't careful, however, it would destroy everything in its path.

 _That's what this is, isn't it? Trying to tame a fire._

"Look," Bardock said, "I get that you're stressed out by this—really, I do—but I can't let you not contribute whenever we have an assignment during a full moon. You have to be able to help, which means you have to learn to control your transformation."

Gine couldn't stop the shivers that coursed through her. "I just … I _hate_ having to transform. _So much._ All that rage and … _bloodlust_. That feeling I get when I completely lose myself. It's all so …" She groaned and leaned her face into her palms. "It's terrible, and I hate it. How in the universe am I gonna control that?"

"The only way you're going to is with practice. That starts now. I won't lie to you and say it'll be easy, but you'll get through it. And I'll be there every step of the way."

Her hands dropped, and her eyes fell to the ground. "But … what if …?"

"What if what?"

"What if I hurt you?"

A hand cupped her chin. Bardock gently turned her head until their gazes met. His expression was serious but not harsh, and there was a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that," Bardock said. "I'll be transformed too, and I know how to handle myself in that state. Whatever you throw at me, I can deal with it."

"I still don't like you putting yourself in harm's way for my sake."

Bardock smirked. "Well, it's not like I've shied away from that before."

Gine gave a rueful chuckle. "I guess not. Just … if I get too out of control, you don't have to be gentle with me. I'd rather _I_ get hurt than you."

"I won't use any more force to defend myself than I have to. I don't mind taking a few licks; I'd get stronger from it, anyway."

"Bardock—"

"It's alright. Trust me."

Her heart fluttered. There he was again, watching out for her at his own risk, like always. "O-okay. I trust you."

"Good." They both stood, and Bardock turned her around so she faced the cave exit. She shut her eyes as he gripped her shoulders. "Ready?"

"No, but let's get this over with." Gine's heart began to race as they walked forward. After several torturous steps, a cool breeze blew on her face. They were outside the cave.

"Open your eyes." She did as instructed. Though it was night, the surrounding woods were well-lit. "Are they open?"

"Y-yes."

"Look up."

Gine's eyes turned toward the sky. The planet's moon hung high in the air—a bright silver beacon against the blackness of night. All her instincts told her to look away, but any chance to do so died as her muscles grew rigid. She couldn't move. All coherent thought faded away; there was only the full moon, its light boring into her eyes like daggers. Her heart pounded, its beating slow and rhythmic like that of a heavy drum. With every thump, her whole body flinched.

The anger was seeping in. There was no stopping it now.

 _Gods help me._

Gradually, her heart rate sped up. Her skin became taut as the muscles underneath bulged. Her face contorted, and she could feel hair growing rapidly all over her body. As she let out a primal roar, there was no more dread—no more worry about what she would do or who she might hurt.

There was only the need to destroy.

* * *

 _ **Present day …**_

* * *

Gine's fist impacted against the tree. She reared her arm back, then shot forward with her other fist. Again and again, she punched the trunk. Left fist, then right, then left again. She was in a rhythm. She added a bit more power—

Her fist tore clean through the bark and wood. The tree toppled over and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ah, damn it," Gine said. "Too much force." She looked around. Several trees of varying sizes were strewn everywhere, having been felled in a similar manner. "Again."

One of the training exercises Gohan had given her was to practice her strikes against trees. Specifically, she was supposed to hit them as hard as possible _without_ breaking them. This was meant to teach her how to control her attack strength so she wouldn't cause unneeded damage to an opponent in battle. With the forest's trees having different thicknesses, some gave way easier than others, making it tricky for Gine to adjust her striking power when she switched trees. Many fell as a result. She _was_ getting better, though, and any trees she downed meant more wood for the stove. Either way, it was a productive exercise.

Sunlight streamed through the trees at a low angle, and the sky was a mix of orange and dark blue. It was getting late; that meant it was time to head back. The moon would be full tonight, and heaven knew Gine couldn't be outside for _that_. With a sigh, she turned from the felled tree and started walking home.

Home. Four months, and she still wasn't used to calling it that.

It wasn't that she disliked her current living arrangements—far from it. The occasional wild beast aside, the forest was a peaceful and relaxing environment. The hut was also quite cozy, even without the high-tech amenities she'd been used to on Planet Vegeta. In a way, the house's primitiveness was charming. What made it special, however, was Gohan. He'd done everything possible to make her feel at home, even building that extra bedroom he'd promised for her and Kakarot. He was friendly, accommodating, a great martial arts teacher, and always a pleasure to talk to. Gine enjoyed his company in a way she had with few others. He wasn't just a housemate—he was a cherished friend.

And it felt like she was taking advantage of him.

A few times, she'd asked Gohan if he expected her to one day find a place of her own. She couldn't simply assume that she and Kakarot would live under his roof forever—that wouldn't be fair to him. The idea of her moving out, however, was one he'd always brush off. He gave so much for so little in return, and, as grateful as Gine was, it made her feel guilty. She didn't deserve that much generosity—not after everything she'd done.

Even so, such generosity gave Kakarot a safe and comfortable home. If only for him, they'd stay with Gohan as long as they could.

As Gine reached the front door, she could hear loud cries from the other side. She shook her head in begrudging amusement—no doubt Kakarot was being as much a handful as usual. She entered the hut and was greeted by her son struggling in Gohan's arms.

"Come on, little one!" Gohan said as he tried to put Kakarot in a onesie. "You need to put this on for bedti—"

A kick to the nose cut him off.

"Kakarot!" Gine yelled. She rushed over and pulled her son out of Gohan's arms, then pointed a stern finger in his face. " _No!_ You do _not_ hit Grandpa! That's not nice!" Kakarot's lips quivered. It stung slightly to see him upset, but he needed to learn it wasn't okay to hurt "Grandpa." Gine had called Gohan that as a joke once, and he found it such a fitting term that it became a nickname.

Gohan gingerly rubbed his nose. "As feisty as ever," he said. "All this time, and I still can't get him to do anything without kicking and screaming."

"Those Saiyan instincts die hard, that's for sure. Can you hand me his pajamas?"

Gohan gave her the onesie. "Do you know something I find interesting? You always bring up Kakarot's Saiyan nature as the source of his aggression, yet you—also a Saiyan—are one of the _least_ confrontational people I've known. How is someone like you born to a race so naturally violent?"

"Heh. If I'd gained one power level every time I asked myself that, I probably could've decked King Vegeta. Kakarot gets his instincts from Bardock, that's for sure." Kakarot made no fuss—and was, in fact, smiling—as Gine dressed him.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here to pacify those wild urges. With you, he's never anything but a sweetheart."

Gine grinned. "Emphasis on 'sweet.' " She nuzzled Kakarot's tummy, and he let out loud giggles. She spoke in baby talk, "You're just a big mama's boy, aren't you? _Aren't you?_ "

Gohan chuckled. "Anyway, I imagine you'd like to turn in early this evening, what with the full moon being tonight and all." Gine had, of course, told him of the Saiyans' transformation upon moving in. It would've been dishonest—not to mention dangerous—for her to keep him in the dark about _that_.

"Yeah, it's about that time. I'll make sure Kakarot's nursed before heading to bed. Once he's fed, he should sleep through the night."

"It must be nice for you that he's at the point where he can do that. Has to make getting enough sleep a lot easier."

If only _that_ had been the only thing keeping her up at night.

* * *

Kakarot's eyes flickered open. It was dark—too dark to see much. Darkness always meant bedtime, but right now he was wide awake. Why wasn't he sleepy?

Was he hungry? He patted his tummy to check. No, it felt fine—before putting him in his crib, Mommy had given him plenty of milk. That would usually get him to sleep until morning, but not tonight for some reason.

Kakarot lay on the mattress, his eyes wide open, staring up toward the ceiling. Not that there was anything to see—just a bare ceiling that was hardly visible. It didn't take long for a realization to hit.

He was _bored_.

He needed to get out. To do something. _Anything_. As long as it wasn't lying in the dark, looking at nothing.

He sat up, stretched his arms, and scanned the room. Everything was still and quiet. Well, except for one thing: Mommy was tossing and turning in bed again. She'd change position, lie shaking for a bit, then shift again. She whimpered constantly while she did so. It always made Kakarot sad to see Mommy like this, and part of him wanted to hug her so she'd feel better. He'd tried that once, though, when he still had his basket next to her bed instead of his crib. When he climbed up next to her and woke her up, she screamed in his face, scaring him so much that he cried. She gave him a hug afterward that made him feel a lot better, but he never tried to wake her up after that.

Kakarot moved to the side of the crib, climbed over, and dropped onto the floor. He tried to walk forward but fell on his face after a couple steps. It'd take a lot more practice before he could move on just his legs. For now, crawling would have to do. He made his way to the bedroom door—there had to be _something_ he could do outside.

Once he reached the door, he pushed on it. It refused to budge. He tried again, this time pushing _really_ hard. Still nothing. He kept trying for a while, but, no matter how much he pushed, the door just wouldn't open. Kakarot crossed his arms and pouted. Great, now he was bored _and_ out of his comfy crib. There was no way he could simply fall asleep on the hard floor—there _had_ to be a way to get the door open.

He stared at it for a bit, then something caught his eye: a shiny ball that was sticking out. There was also one on the door that led outside, right? Kakarot racked his brain—now that he thought about it, Mommy and Grandpa would grab these whenever they entered or left a room. If Kakarot wanted out, he had to reach that ball.

He lifted himself to his feet and wobbled briefly before gaining balance. His eyes locked onto the shiny ball. He focused on it, crouched, then jumped. His hands latched onto it, leaving him hanging a ways off the floor. He'd grabbed the ball—now what? He'd never paid much attention to how Mommy and Grandpa opened doors. Maybe twisting would work? He tried it, and the ball turned. There was a clicking noise before the door creaked open. Kakarot grinned in victory: he'd done it!

As he dropped back onto the floor, Mommy let out a groan. When he turned around, she was shaking again. Her face was scrunched up like she was scared. She mumbled in her sleep, most of the words too quiet to hear, but Kakarot caught a few. What did "Bardock" and "Freeza" mean?

He felt bad for Mommy—so frightened and upset. Maybe he _should_ go and give her a hug …

No, he'd just get screamed at again. Better not.

On his way to the front door, he passed Grandpa snoring in his bed. Kakarot glanced at him and frowned; he didn't like Grandpa very much. Sure, the man provided food, and it was fun to watch him do those neat-looking punches and kicks with Mommy. But his hands were wrinkly and uncomfortable. Plus, he smelled _weird_ —nothing like Mommy, whose smell made Kakarot feel safe and happy. If only it was just her around.

When Kakarot reached the front door, he did the same as before: jumped up, grabbed the ball, and twisted it. A giggle escaped him as the door opened and he dropped down. He was finally outside! He'd never gone out at night before; Mommy and Grandpa would always put him in bed as soon as it got dark.

Exploring was going to be so much fun! Who knew what he'd find?

* * *

 _Laughter. Unending, piercing, devilish laughter. It shook her to her core as the images repeated for what must've been the millionth time._

 _Toma lay on the ground in a pool of blood, motionless. His eyes were open and lifeless._

 _Raditz was huddled in a corner, crying. A figure loomed over him and charged an energy attack. She screeched, powerless to stop it._

 _Bardock let out an agonized scream as his body turned to ash. She felt part of her soul die._

 _The laughter reached a crescendo as Planet Vegeta became a fireball._

" _Well, well! Now,_ that _is beautiful! Look at the fireworks—_ aren't they splendid _?"_

Gine gasped as she shot upright, throwing off her covers. She panically swiveled her head to check her surroundings. It was dark, but she could tell she was in her bedroom. With a groan, she clutched the sides of her head.

 _Ugh. Damn nightmares._

They'd gotten worse since Planet Vegeta's destruction. Before, it'd solely been memories of the battlefield that haunted her. Nowadays, her nightmares alternated between that and images of her loved ones dying. The worst part was Freeza's laughter—that damned cackling was like icy needles piercing her soul. She'd heard from Gohan some of Earth's legends about demons. She wasn't sure if they were real, but, if they were, she was certain she knew what they sounded like.

Gine shivered uncontrollably. She held a hand to her chest as her heart thrashed against her ribcage. The stress was too much—she needed to calm down.

 _Breathe, Gine. Breathe._

She closed her eyes. Inhale through the nose. Long exhale out the mouth. In. Out. She kept this up for about a minute. Gradually, her heartbeat calmed and her shaking abated. Relief washing over her, she opened her eyes.

Everything was fine—there was no reason to be afraid. Freeza was too far away to hurt her or Kakarot. They were _safe_. She was in her nice soft bed, and her son was snug in his—

 _Wait, Kakarot?_

Gine's heart sped up again. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her—they just _had_ to be. She leapt out of bed and scrambled toward the crib, where her baby _should_ have been sleeping.

He wasn't there.

"K-Kakarot?" she called out. "Sweetie, where are you?" Gine frantically started searching the room for him. She checked every hiding spot she could think of: under the crib, behind the end table, under the bed, in the covers. But her son was nowhere to be found. Right when her anxiety began to spill over into panic, she noticed the door.

It was open. She'd closed it before going to bed. Kakarot must've …

 _Oh no. Oh please,_ please _no!_

She burst into the main room. Gohan stirred at the sound of her feet pounding the floor. "Gine," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing up this—"

"I can't find Kakarot!" Gine yelled. "I looked all over the room for him, then I saw that the door was open! _Please_ tell me he hasn't gone—"

The words died in her throat when she saw the front door. It, too, was open.

Gine shrieked and yanked at her hair. "No, no, no, no, no! He's outside! This is bad, this is _bad_! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Gohan slid off the bed and raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Gine, please—"

She pointed at him angrily. "Don't you dare say, 'Stop panicking!' There's a _full moon_ out tonight! If he looks up and sees it, he'll—"

"Just stay calm! The sky was very cloudy when I went to bed just a little bit ago. It probably still is, so I'll go out, get Kakarot, and bring him inside. Everything will be fine."

"I'm coming with you. If the clouds clear up and he transforms—"

"Then you would, too. Didn't you tell me a while back that you weren't sure if you'd be able to control yourself? You know, since you haven't transformed in years?"

Gine paused. "Well … well, yeah, but—"

"Then let's not take the risk of making a bad situation worse. It'd probably be best if you stayed here."

"B-but—"

"Trust me, I can handle myself." Gohan shot her a small smile. "Have a little faith, will you?"

Gine did _not_ like this suggestion one bit. What were the odds Gohan could defend himself if Kakarot transformed? While her son was young and weak, even baby Saiyans were incredibly dangerous under a full moon. The few that'd survived infiltration missions largely owed their lives to that fact. Without training, Kakarot would also be unable to control himself. He'd be consumed by the transformation's primal rage, and his only instincts would be to destroy everything in sight. As skilled a martial artist as Gohan was, there was a good chance he'd get killed going out there alone.

He was right about one thing, though: she _hadn't_ transformed in a long time. Bardock had, years ago, taught her to manage that state, but there was no guarantee she'd have control _now_ —not after all this time. If she transformed and lost herself in anger, _she'd_ probably kill Gohan.

No. Gohan was right—she couldn't take that risk.

Gine took a deep breath. "Okay, fine," she said. "Just please hurry back."

"I'll be back before you know it," Gohan said. "In the meantime, try to compose yourself. _Breathe_."

He ran out the door, leaving Gine alone. There was nothing to do now except try and stay calm. She hugged herself tightly, staggered to Gohan's bed, plopped down, and started her breathing exercises. Inhale. Exhale. In. Out.

* * *

Exploring outside at night hadn't turned out to be a good idea.

First, it was _really_ cold—Kakarot shivered nonstop as he crawled through the woods. Next, all kinds of weird and scary noises were coming from everywhere. Were they monsters? Would they jump out and try to eat him? The fact that he could barely see only made him _more_ scared. Worst of all, he'd lost track of his direction and had no clue where he was. How would he get back home?

Something howled from far away, and Kakarot jumped. He curled into a ball on the ground, still shivering. Now he was _really_ scared. He shouldn't have come out here. He wanted back in his crib. He wanted to snuggle in his blanket.

Most of all, he wanted Mommy. But Mommy was nowhere close by. He was cold. Afraid. _Alone._

His eyes became wet, and he started bawling. Maybe if he cried loud enough, Mommy would find him and wrap him in a big hug. Then he wouldn't be so scared anymore. At this point, he'd even settle for Grandpa. His wrinkly hands and weird smell would still be better than this.

Kakarot's surroundings lit up. His crying calmed, and he sat up and looked around. It was less scary now, but what was brightening everything? His eyes turned upward.

The big silver ball was in the sky again. He'd seen it before, but part of it was always dark. Now it was completely bright. Something about looking at it made his fear go away, and he actually started smiling. It was _so_ pretty! Maybe things weren't so bad after—

Kakarot froze. He tried to move, but his muscles wouldn't budge. What was going on? It was like something held him in place so he'd keep staring at the silver ball in the sky. Not only that, but his chest was thumping. Hard. He twitched with every thump. Everything but the silver ball went away, and Kakarot was aware of just one thing.

He was getting mad. Really, _really_ mad.

* * *

"Kakarot!" Gohan called out. "Where are you, little one? Kakarot!"

He'd been searching the woods for ten minutes without luck. The trail of markings Kakarot had left was hard to follow in the dark, and Gohan would at times lose it and have to double back to pick it up again. It was incredible how far the youngster had traveled from the hut. How long had he been gone by the time Gohan and Gine woke up?

Gohan felt no small amount of guilt. With his bed next to the door, he should've heard Kakarot leaving. If only he wasn't as heavy a sleeper—or had thought to put locks on the doors, for that matter. Now Kakarot was out in the cold, and Gine was beside herself with worry. She no doubt blamed herself for this, but, given how precious little sleep she'd gotten until recently, Gohan couldn't fault her for not waking up.

Regardless, whose fault it was—if anyone's—didn't matter. All that was important was finding Kakarot. Things would work out: as long as the sky stayed cloudy, there was nothing to—

The forest became illuminated. A feeling of dread seized Gohan, and he looked toward the sky. The clouds were no longer blocking the moon. If Kakarot saw it …

"Kakarot!" Gohan yelled again. He dashed through the woods, still following Kakarot's trail. There wasn't much time now; things would get ugly _fast_ if he couldn't find—

A head of spiky hair appeared through the foliage. Gohan sprinted toward it, his anxiety fading.

"Kakarot, there you are!" he said, slowing down as he neared the boy. He sat on the ground with his back toward Gohan. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Let's go home; your mother is worried sick about …"

Kakarot didn't respond. Aside from the occasional twitch, he was motionless. An alarming realization struck: the boy's head was tilted toward the sky.

Toward the full moon.

 _Oh dear._

* * *

 **Author's Note (July 14, 2019): Well, it's official. As of this moment, with 171 favorites and 192 follows, I've surpassed the performance of my high-school-age attempt at fanfiction, _Synergy in Chaos_ (a story that—to me at least—is fairly amateurish compared to what I've got now with this fic, and, seriously, what's with that lame title?). I've beaten it in far less time and with only a third as many chapters, too. The word count is getting pretty close, though (mainly due to the fact that my chapters are longer). Things are going pretty well, and I look forward to continuing.**

 **With my last Author's Note, I shouted out a story on this site that I thought had potential, and I'd like to take the opportunity to do so again. The author revan86 has a fic called _A Brief New World_ , which is an adaptation of another MasakoX What If, "What If Goku Married Bulma?" Feel free to check it out, and make sure to give constructive feedback so the author can make his future chapters even better. **

**Please review.**


	6. Monkey Business

**Chapter 6**

 **Monkey Business**

* * *

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Stay calm. Don't freak out. Relax._ Breathe.

Gine couldn't keep this up much longer. The breathing exercises were helping, but her anxiety gnawed at her more and more with every passing minute. Shaking, nausea, heart pounding, dizziness—she had to be on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. When on earth would Gohan get back? At this rate, it was only a matter of time before—

A thunderous roar shook the hut. Dread washed over her—that could only mean one thing.

 _GOHAN!_

Gine jumped to her feet and started pacing. She wrapped her arms around herself as her trembling intensified. Chills ran through her. Sweat dampened her skin. Her breathing grew ragged as she stopped even trying to control it.

 _No, no, no, this_ cannot _be happening! Damn it,_ why _? Shit, shit, shit,_ SHIT _!_

She was powerless. Gohan was going to die—just like Toma, Bardock, and Raditz. There was nothing she could do.

Well, except for _one_ thing.

No, it was too great a risk. If she lost control, Gohan would have to deal with _two_ transformed, rampaging Saiyans. He'd be killed for sure, and she'd have no one to blame but herself. The blood of her only friend on Earth would be on her hands.

But wouldn't it still be her fault if Kakarot killed him while she did nothing? Perhaps she _should_ go out there. So long as she didn't go berserk, she could stop her son's rampage; she was stronger than him, after all. Could she live with herself if she didn't even _try_ to save Gohan?

But could she live with herself if she wound up killing him in the attempt?

The room was spinning; Gine collapsed onto her hands and knees. Everything seemed foggy and unreal. She was losing it.

That couldn't happen. Not now.

 _Stop. Breathe._

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

In.

Out.

Slow, deep breaths.

The fog lifted.

 _Think._

If she stayed put, Gohan's only option would be to cut off Kakarot's tail—she'd told him beforehand that that would undo the transformation. If he couldn't, he was as good as dead. On the other hand, if she went outside, she'd have to keep her rage in check so she could safely rein in Kakarot. If she failed, Gohan was done for.

Which was more likely: Gohan cutting off Kakarot's tail, or her transforming without giving in to bloodlust?

Another monstrous howl rattled her eardrums.

That settled it.

 _Gods help me._

* * *

Gine had described the transformation to him ages ago. Right now, he was seeing it with his own eyes.

Believing it was still another story.

Kakarot had become a _giant_ —even Mount Paozu's dinosaurs didn't reach this size. Thick brown fur covered his whole body, and he bore a long snout filled with razor-sharp teeth. His muscular build was like that of a gorilla, though his tail meant he'd be more accurately described as a giant monkey.

Said giant monkey was now trying to flatten his Grandpa.

Each impact from one of Kakarot's enormous fists or feet shook the ground like a miniature earthquake. It took all Gohan's concentration not to lose his footing as he dodged these attacks—one wrong step and he was a goner.

 _Need to get behind him—cut off his tail._

Gohan would've preferred not to wound Kakarot, but his options were few. Besides, according to Gine, the tail would eventually grow back. Plan decided—now to find an opening. As Gohan evaded Kakarot's earth-shaking blows, he swept his surroundings. What could he use to his advantage? Soon enough, he saw his answer through the trees: a large rock wall.

He had an idea. It'd be a bit flashier than what he'd normally go for, but as long as it worked …

Gohan bolted toward the rock wall, the ground thundering behind him as Kakarot gave chase. He cupped his hands together, drew them to his side, and began to channel his ki.

"Ka …"

He needed more height. Gohan leapt toward the nearest tree and kicked off it, launching himself upward. The sound of shattering wood promptly followed—he'd barely gotten clear before the tree was reduced to splinters. Upon landing on a high branch, he bounded onto another. Then another. He darted from tree to tree, and the ones he'd traversed through were smashed in quick succession.

"Me …"

The trees ended up ahead, roughly a couple dozen meters from the wall.

"Ha …"

He reached the last tree and, with all his strength, launched himself. He spun around midair—Kakarot's gigantic maw opened in a roar as he reared back a fist. Gohan's feet hit the wall, and he kicked off it, narrowly avoiding the punch. Shards of rock flew everywhere while he soared over Kakarot's head.

"Me …"

The tail. He had a clear shot.

Until it moved.

A hefty thwack sent Gohan hurtling toward the ground. He bounced off it several times, then slammed into a boulder; the air was knocked out of his lungs. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest, unable to breathe.

 _Oh, this is_ bad.

Gohan hadn't predicted Kakarot's tail being a means of attack. That oversight would cost him—right now he couldn't stand, let alone run. As air finally rushed back into his lungs, the ground shook with increasing intensity. Gohan's gaze turned toward the source: Kakarot stomping toward him, his blood-red eyes filled with wrath.

 _Well, at least I can say I've lived a full life._

Kakarot roared as he raised a fist, and Gohan closed his eyes.

"KAKAROT!"

A deafening wham. An ear-piercing shriek. Gohan's eyes shot open, and he was left dumbfounded: a _second_ giant monkey was shoving Kakarot into the rock wall. The attacker screeched at him as they held him in place.

 _Gine?_

Kakarot snarled at his mother. He launched a headbutt at her, and she howled in pain and stumbled backward, releasing him. With a bellow, he threw a punch. Gine blocked with her forearm just in time, and a loud boom echoed through the air. Kakarot hurled another punch, followed by another. And another. Gine held her ground while blocking her son's thunderous blows.

Though the two were identical in appearance, their manners of fighting were as night and day. Kakarot's ferocity was striking, but his attacks were clumsy. Gine, though? No noticeable aggression, every block precisely timed, adept footwork—she had perfect control of body _and_ mind.

 _Seems her training is paying off._

Kakarot roared again as he raised both arms overhead, preparing to slam down onto Gine. This left him wide open. Gine thrust her palm into his shoulder. He staggered backward and toppled onto his side with a booming thud. Growling angrily, he began to lift himself back up, but Gine lunged and seized his tail. A pained wail pierced the air.

Kakarot became still, as if frozen in place. The fight was over.

 _Right in the weak spot. Well done, Gine._

This was the perfect opportunity to rip off Kakarot's tail. Gine, however, made no move to do so. Instead, she made several grunts at her son, who slowly turned toward her. Though still brimming with anger, his eyes now held something else. Curiosity? He leaned forward and sniffed.

The rage in his eyes disappeared. He made a sound completely different from his earlier angry roars. His teeth were bared, but Gohan knew it wasn't a show of aggression.

It was a _smile_.

Gine released his tail. Now free, Kakarot immediately wrapped his arms around his mother. As she returned the hug and started petting his head, he made a low rumbling noise. It almost sounded like _purring_.

Gohan laughed in disbelief. Of all the ways such an ordeal could've ended, he never would've expected this. Without question, it was one of the most bizarrely charming things he'd ever witnessed.

Gohan winced as he rose to his feet—he'd have a nasty bruise later, that was for sure. Regardless, he'd be alright. Slowly and cautiously, he walked over to the two giants. Gine's gaze turned toward him, and her expression shifted. Her beastly features were hard to read, but she didn't seem angry. If anything, she looked sheepish.

"I suppose you'll both be sleeping outside tonight?" Gohan asked. Gine spared a glance at Kakarot, then nodded. "In that case, I'll lay out some clothes nearby for you to wear tomorrow; I doubt you want to walk back inside naked." He waved as he turned to leave. "See you both in the morning."

Gine grunted again, which brought his focus back to her. She appeared to be struggling to say something. Eventually, the words came out: "TH-THANK … Y-YOU."

Gohan gave her a warm grin. "No, thank _you_." He walked away as mother and son held each other close. Still in mild disbelief, he shook his head and chuckled.

 _What a night._

* * *

It was midmorning, and Gohan was almost done making breakfast. The pork buns were in a steamer on the stove, and three bowls of rice porridge were on the table, along with a couple hot cups of tea for him and Gine. Hopefully, she and Kakarot would return before it all got cold.

As he lifted the lid off the steamer, a creaking noise came from behind. He turned around to see Gine's head poking through the front door, a shy look on her face. "Um … hey."

"Good morning, Gine," Gohan said cheerfully. "Your timing is perfect; I was just finishing up breakfast."

"Yeah, I could smell it from out in the woods." She gave a cautious smile. "Pork buns?"

"You guessed correctly. I also made rice porridge, and your tea is sweetened with honey just the way you like it."

Gine opened the door fully. Kakarot was in her arms, and they were both wearing the clothes he'd laid out the night before. "So … you're not at all upset about last night?"

"Should I be?"

"You nearly _died_."

"Yet here I am, still alive. For that, I have you to thank."

"But my son's the reason you were in danger in the first place. Plus, I didn't listen to you when you told me to stay inside."

"What happened with Kakarot last night wasn't your fault. If anything, I'm to blame for not putting locks on the doors. And yes, you went out there when I told you not to, but doing so saved my life. You went with your instincts, and they paid off." Gohan shot her a grin. "Now stop fretting and enjoy some breakfast. It'd be a shame if it got cold after all the effort I spent making it."

Gine's lips curled up ever so slightly. "Okay, if you insist."

As she came to the table, Gohan moved the steamer from the stove to the counter. He grabbed tongs and started placing the buns on a large plate. "How are you feeling?"

Gine set Kakarot in his chair before straightening her spine. "Well, sleeping on the ground wasn't exactly kind to my back, so there's that." She reached up to massage her temples. "Also, my head's _killing_ me. Going all giant monkey always gave me the worst headaches."

Gohan brought the plate of pork buns to the table. "Well, let's hope that doesn't ruin your appetite."

"Heh. Fat chance." She sat down and grabbed a pair of buns, giving one to Kakarot. As the three of them began to eat, Gine's eyes became downcast. "Y'know … when I was transforming, there was a moment when I thought … it felt like I was about to lose control. Once I looked at the moon, my mind went almost totally blank. I mean, that did stop the panic attack I was having beforehand, which was good, but then I was left with all this … _rage_. I nearly lost myself in it."

"You didn't, though—you kept control and reined Kakarot in. At the end of the day, that's all that matters." Gohan ate a spoonful of porridge.

"I know, but being that close to the edge was scary. I just keep thinking that if I wasn't able to—"

"There's no point worrying about what _might_ have happened."

She finished her pork bun and drummed her fingers against the table. "Sorry, it's just … I feel awful about all this. You were in a lot of danger last night, and you wouldn't have been if me and Kakarot didn't live here."

Gohan swallowed another spoonful of porridge. "Gine, I've known about this transformation of yours ever since you moved in. It's not like I didn't know the risk."

"But it's not fair that you have to _take_ that risk. You shouldn't have to be in harm's way every time there's a full moon in the sky—not for me. Maybe … maybe it'd be better if …" She groaned and leaned her face against her palm.

"Are you considering moving out?"

"I've given it some thought. I could find some spot on the other side of the mountain and build a little house like this one. It'd just be me and Kakarot, living off the land. I can hunt, and I know what plants are good to eat around here, so it wouldn't be too hard."

"Is that what you really want?"

Gine sighed. "Please understand, Gohan: it's not that I don't like living here. I do; I _love_ it. You're a fantastic friend. You've shown me way more kindness than I deserve, and I'll always be grateful for that. I just … damn it, I can't let myself be a burden on you. I just _can't_."

Something was telling in her tone of voice: she'd had this weighing on her mind long before last night. "This is about more than just the transformation, isn't it?"

A pained look crossed her face before her eyes darted away. Just as he thought: she felt guilty over all the effort he'd gone to for her and Kakarot. Gohan regretted none of it, of course. After what they'd been through, a stable home was something they desperately needed. How could he have called himself moral if he'd cast them away? It seemed, though, that Gine didn't think she was giving him enough in return.

That couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Gine," Gohan said, "you're far from a burden. In fact, I can honestly say my life would be lesser without you and Kakarot in it."

Gine met his eyes with a look of timid hope. "Y-you mean that?" she asked.

"Let me tell you something: when you first arrived on Earth, I'd been living alone in this hut for a long time. Mind you, I didn't choose that because I disliked people or anything of that sort; I simply preferred the seclusion of the wilderness to anything else. A simple, quiet way to spend my twilight years. But, truth be told, all that time alone made me forget how much joy there was in being around others. Sure, I'd see and talk to people whenever I went to town for supplies, but those moments were fleeting. Before we met, it'd been ages since I was in the company of someone I could truly call a friend."

Gohan grinned. "Then you and Kakarot showed up and reminded an old fool what he was missing. For that, I thank you. Not that I wouldn't have helped you regardless, but I've come to place great value on our friendship. Living with you has been a pleasure, Gine."

For several seconds, Gine was still, her eyes wide with surprise. Then a small smile crept onto her face.

 _That's better._

"Now," Gohan said, "if living on your own is something you're set on, I won't stop you from leaving. In fact, I'm willing to help you find a nice area for a house elsewhere around Mount Paozu. However, I want you to know that, should you want it, you'll always have a place here."

"But what about the whole 'giant monkey' thing?" Gine asked. "That'll still be a problem if I stay."

"Then we'll find ways to work around it. I'll make sure to get door locks so Kakarot doesn't sneak out again, and you can keep him under control should history repeat itself. You should be able to transform now without going on a rampage, right?"

Gine cupped her chin and pondered for a moment. "Yeah, I should. Last night was a close call, but I didn't have any real problems once I managed to focus. I think I can handle it."

"In that case, it seems we have little to worry about." He gave her a wink as he grabbed a pork bun, and her smile widened.

"Maybe I'll stick around, then." She ate a spoonful of porridge, then chuckled. "You're too good for this universe, y'know that?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I appreciate the sentiment." He took a bite from his bun.

"Anyway, let's hope I don't have to transform again for a while." She shuddered. "I _hate_ being a giant monkey. Everything about it just feels _wrong_."

"How does your transformation work, again? I recall you mentioning something about waves."

"Right. When sunlight reflects off a celestial body—like, say, a moon—it causes these things called Bruits waves as a side effect. Some kind of ultraviolet radiation, I think. If a high enough concentration of them hits our eyes, it triggers a gland in the tail to secrete a chemical, a reaction gets going, and … well, you saw what happened."

"And there are only enough of these waves to make you transform when there's a full moon out?"

"That's the threshold, yeah. It's only then that the concentration of Bruits waves in moonlight reaches seventeen-million zenos per second. Our eyes absorb anything less than that, and the transformation won't kick in."

Gohan's brow furrowed as he took another bite of his bun. If only there was a way to keep those waves out of Gine's and Kakarot's eyes. That would make things much safer during full moons.

Suddenly, insight struck. Gohan stopped chewing. A smile came to his lips.

 _Yes … that might actually work._

"Okay," Gine said, "I know that look. You just thought of something, didn't you?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up too much," Gohan said, "but there might be a way for you and Kakarot to safely be outside during a full moon."

Her expression was one of bewilderment. "You're joking. How?"

"You'll find out. However, it'll have to wait until I get back from my trip."

"Oh yeah, you were going to go visit your old martial arts master, right?"

"That'd be correct. It's been far too long since I've seen Roshi; I look forward to catching up. Hopefully, you won't be too bored without me here for a few weeks."

"Well, Kakarot'll still need attention, so I doubt I'll have time to be bored. I'll try to make sure the hut's still in one piece when you get back."

"I'll hold you to that."

There was a loud burp. Gine and Gohan turned to Kakarot, who held his tummy with an air of contentment. The adults' gazes shifted toward the table: not only was the boy's porridge bowl empty, but the plate that had been stacked high with pork buns now held only crumbs.

"I think he just ate most of our breakfast," Gohan said.

Gine laughed. "Oh, Kakarot," she said. "What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later …**_

* * *

A tap on her shoulder stirred Gine awake. She breathed in sharply and cracked her eyes open, squinting at the sudden brightness. Her head was nestled in the crook of her arm, which served as her pillow against the table. As she sat upright, she winced and held her neck—it was uncomfortably stiff. A cup sat in front of her. Gine picked it up and peered inside. Empty.

 _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have tried to stay up so late._

"Bit of an awkward place to doze off, don't you think?"

Gine looked to the side. Upon seeing the source of the voice, she beamed.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed. "You're back!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"Good to see you too," Gohan said. "May I ask why you opted to fall asleep here when we have _two_ beds in this house?"

She let go of him and rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed. "Ah, I was just out here in case you came home late. I wanted to give you a warm welcome when you walked in, but, uh … I guess I nodded off."

Gine had done this for the past few nights. Unsure what time Gohan would arrive home, she'd drink tea to stay up awhile after putting Kakarot to bed. She figured the old-timer deserved better than being greeted by sleeping housemates. So much for that, though.

"I appreciate the thought," Gohan said, "but you should probably avoid forcing yourself to stay up next time. Sleeping in that position can't be very comfortable; I wouldn't want you to end up like that again."

"Yeah, you're right," Gine said. "I just … well, missed you, is all."

An understatement—Gohan's absence had gnawed at her much more than she'd expected. While he'd made supply runs to town before, they only ever took a few days. Three weeks was the longest he'd ever been gone. Gine had still had Kakarot for company, of course, but it nevertheless felt like something important in her life was misplaced. The way Gohan would greet her in the morning, how he encouraged her during martial arts practice, their friendly dinner conversations—she missed it all terribly.

To think that, a few weeks ago, she'd considered leaving for Gohan's sake. Now she genuinely couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Aw, I'm touched," Gohan said. "For what it's worth, I'm glad to be back in your company as well."

"So, you enjoy your trip?"

"Very much so." Gohan removed his large backpack and set it against the wall. "It was a pleasure to see Roshi again. It'd been so long since we last spoke that there was plenty for us to catch up on."

Gine felt a slight twinge of nervousness. "Hey, speaking of that, did you … uh, mention me and Kakarot at all?" It was daunting to consider being discovered by more Earthlings—they couldn't _all_ be as understanding as Gohan toward aliens.

"I told him about you, yes. Don't worry, I assure you he knows how to be discreet." Gine breathed a sigh of relief. "On a related note"—he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small box—"I persuaded him to let you have these."

Her curiosity was piqued. What could Gohan's master have given her? She took the box and opened it; inside were several objects made of red plastic and dark glass. "And these are …?"

"Sunglasses. They're meant to protect your eyes from the sun's rays. Roshi owns a number of pairs and was willing to part with a few."

Gine took a pair from the box and peered through the lenses. "Oh, so they make everything look darker."

"Not just that; they also stop ultraviolet rays from getting in your eyes. Prevents damage to your eyesight."

"Hmm … sounds nifty, but I've never really needed eye protection. Not sure what use I'd—"

Realization struck like a lightning bolt. She whipped her head toward Gohan, who wore a knowing grin.

"You think these'll block Bruits waves?" Gine asked.

"Well," Gohan said, "there's only one way to find out."

* * *

 _ **One week later …**_

* * *

Gine couldn't sit still. She wrung her hands together while she sat on the bed, one leg bouncing up and down. Her breathing exercises eased her nerves somewhat, but she wouldn't have described herself as "relaxed." In the end, all those mental preparations hadn't amounted to much.

 _Hold it together. This'll work._

As much as the idea unnerved her, looking at the full moon with those sunglasses on was the only way to test Gohan's theory. If he was right, she wouldn't transform, and their lives would become much easier. If he was wrong, she'd spend the night as a giant monkey. _Again_. Not a prospect she looked forward to.

That she was wearing her Saiyan armor only made her more uncomfortable. She'd hoped to never wear it again—it brought back too many bad memories. The material, however, was designed to expand alongside a Saiyan when they transformed. If this test failed, Gine didn't want more of her clothes shredded like her nightgown from last time, and she _definitely_ didn't want to strip naked. So, just this once, she'd bear having her armor back on. Hopefully afterward, she could put it away for good.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Gine took a deep breath and stood.

 _Moment of truth._

She went to the door and opened it, revealing Gohan with sunglasses in hand. "Ready?" he asked.

"No," she said, "but let's get this over with." Gine took the glasses and slid them on—the tinted lenses made everything appear darker. She shot Gohan a half-smile. "How do I look?"

"I don't think you want to ask an old man for fashion advice." Gine snickered. Humor was good—it helped ease the tension. "For what it's worth, though, I think they suit you."

"Well, time to see if they work."

Her heart sped up as she approached the door. Hand shaking, she grabbed and twisted the knob. Deep breath. She closed her eyes, opened the door, and stepped outside. A cool breeze blew on her face.

 _Please let this work._

Her eyes opened. Despite the sunglasses' dark lenses, the surrounding woods were clearly visible, illuminated from above. A knot formed in her stomach. She looked up.

There was the full moon.

Gine held herself as shivers coursed through her. She took slow, deep breaths. While she wanted to look away, her gaze stayed fixed on the moon—it was the only way to know for sure.

Time passed. How much, Gine couldn't tell—she was focused solely on keeping calm in case the transformation triggered. Slowly, though, her sense of dread dissipated. Nothing was happening. Her muscles weren't frozen, and her heart wasn't beating that hard. She stopped trembling. Her mental defenses lowered. Her attention to her surroundings faded. She simply took in the sight of the moon.

A strong emotion took hold. It wasn't anger.

"Is everything alright?" Gohan asked. "Do you feel any different?"

"I'm fine," Gine said. "I … I've never been able to look at a full moon like this before—not without transforming. They always used to make me so afraid, but … looking at this one now …"

"Yes?"

"It's … beautiful."

Gohan walked up and stood next to her. "Quite the splendor, isn't it?"

This was … _wonderful_. She'd never been able to appreciate such natural beauty, but now she could without worrying about her transformation. This wasn't just a convenience—this was a gift.

She needed to share it.

Gine twirled around and rushed through the front door. She raced into her bedroom toward Kakarot's crib; he was sound asleep. She gently poked him, causing him to stir.

"Kakarot," she whispered excitedly. "Sweetie, wake up; I wanna show you something." His eyes opened, and he smiled and cooed at her. Gine lifted him from the crib, then went back to the main room.

Gohan walked up and held out another pair of sunglasses. "Already ahead of you," he said.

"Thanks."

She took the glasses and put them on Kakarot—on his small face, they looked comically oversized. Gine didn't even try to suppress her giggles, which caused Kakarot to laugh in return.

Oh, how quickly had her worry turned to euphoria.

"C'mon, sweetie," she said. "You've gotta see this." She walked outside with Kakarot in her arms. Immediately, his head tilted toward the sky. "It's okay for us to look at the full moon now; we don't have to turn into big monkeys. Isn't it pretty?" His grin broadened. She couldn't see his eyes, but they had to be filled with wonder.

"For the record," Gohan said as he walked up beside her, "I'm glad I was able to be a part of this."

"Thank you. Just … thank you for everything."

He rested a hand on her arm. "Anytime."

They stayed outside awhile longer, taking in the full moon in all its glory. There was no dread—no worry that someone might get hurt.

Only a sense of peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note (October 6, 2019): Please let me know if there are any issues with the way I wrote Gine having a panic attack; I don't have experience dealing with that sort of thing. The closest I have to firsthand knowledge is knowing someone in my personal life that deals with anxiety (and sometimes panic attacks), and I've tried to supplement that with research. If anyone reading this _has_ firsthand experience with this, any input would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, I'm aware that it's never been specified where Bruits/Blutz waves fall on the electromagnetic spectrum. I made the assumption that they're UV waves in order for MasakoX's sunglasses idea to work, as those are the kinds of waves sunglasses are typically made to block. Is it an assumption made out of convenience? Yes, but in that case, you could just say I'm "pulling a Toriyama."  
**

 **Overdue thanks are in order for TheIronGoddess for her feedback on Chapter 4, which led me to make a slight alteration to the part of Gine and Gohan's conversation where they discuss fighting stances. I'd also like to thank revan86 for reading an earlier draft of this chapter and providing feedback. You might be bummed that there was a particular scene in said draft I made the hard decision to cut, but hopefully the introspection it provided can be put in the next chapter where I think it might fit a little better.**

 **Please review.**


	7. The Son Family

**Chapter 7**

 **The Son Family**

* * *

All was serene as Gohan strolled down his normal path. The sun shone in a cloudless sky, bathing the forest in light and warmth. The only sounds were of small creatures chattering and leaves crunching under Gohan's feet. One might've thought this no different from his usual walks.

That would've been true were he not being followed.

Gohan's senses were alert, though he couldn't discern his pursuer's position—they were masking their presence well. No doubt they lay in wait for the perfect moment to strike. From where would they attack? Gohan couldn't be sure. Regardless, he'd be ready when they did.

Leaves rustled in the trees behind him—it was time.

Gohan spun around and raised his arm to block the strike. The kick was stopped, and he shoved the attacker to the side. They briefly skidded along the ground before bouncing to their feet and shooting Gohan a grin.

"A decent attempt at an ambush, Kakarot," Gohan said. "Too bad you weren't just a tad quieter at the end there."

Kakarot laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Don't think I'm through yet, Grandpa! I'm just getting started!"

Gohan smiled and assumed his fighting stance. "Come, then!"

With a fierce cry, Kakarot charged. Gohan blocked his punch, then followed up with a roundhouse kick. The boy ducked under it before throwing a knife-hand strike, which Gohan parried just in time. This pattern of attack, defense, and counterattack continued for some time, neither combatant gaining an edge. With every second, their exchange of blows intensified. Punches, kicks, chops, knees, elbows—all blocked, dodged, or parried with lightning speed and precision, and all seen by Gohan with perfect clarity.

Kakarot's technique was superb.

Superb, but not perfect.

At one point, the boy overextended his attack, allowing Gohan to grab his arm. He hurled Kakarot over his shoulder and high into the air. With a swift motion, the old master reached into the holder on his back and pulled out a short red staff.

"Extend, Nyoibō!"

The staff quickly grew to several meters long. He swung it in a downward strike and slammed Kakarot into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. After Nyoibō shrank back to its normal size, Gohan pressed his attack: he leapt forward with the staff raised over his head. Recovering from his daze, Kakarot rolled to the side as the weapon pounded the dirt. He jumped to his feet and kicked Nyoibō from Gohan's hands, and the two began to once more trade blows.

Not once during the fight had Kakarot stopped smiling. Truly, he was in his element.

The young Saiyan jumped and reared his legs back for a double kick. When Gohan raised his arms to block, Kakarot used them as a springboard to launch himself backward, backflipping before landing some distance away. He then cupped his hands and drew them to his side.

"Kame … hame …"

The boy's hands started to glow with ki.

 _Trying to best me with_ that _move, are you?_

This couldn't go unchallenged. Gohan copied Kakarot, beginning to charge his own attack. After a few seconds of the two fighters concentrating their ki, they both thrust their arms forward and shouted: "HA!" From Gohan's hands shot a brilliant whitish-blue ki beam, whose roar engulfed the air. The child simultaneously fired _his_ Kamehameha, and, midway between the combatants, the beams met head-on. The collision's dazzling light forced Gohan to squint.

As their attacks struggled against each other, ki slowly built up at the point of contact. The energy concentration grew larger and brighter by the second, making it even harder to see. Finally, it became too much: a small explosion shook the air, and Gohan used his forearm to shield his eyes. When the blast dissipated, he resumed his fighting stance, ready for Kakarot's next …

He wasn't there.

 _Where did he—_

A furry tail wrapped around his ankle. Gohan yelped as his foot was yanked from under him, and his face promptly collided with the dirt. He flipped over, only to see one end of Nyoibō pointed at him. Kakarot held the staff with a triumphant grin.

"Looks like I win, Grandpa!" he said cheerfully.

Gohan returned the smile. "Nicely done, Kakarot. Clever of you to sneak behind me while I was blinded."

"Thanks! I didn't know if that was actually gonna work. Wasn't really planning when I did it—just sorta going with my gut."

Kakarot's ingenuity never ceased to amaze. While Gohan would need to hold back during their spars—the boy was only six and had a relatively small reserve of ki—his grandson's sheer aptitude had been obvious from the start. He was even able to learn Muten Roshi's most powerful technique: the Kamehameha. Typically, the move took fifty years to master.

To say Gohan had been shocked when Kakarot performed it on his first try would be putting it mildly.

"I'd say your instincts served you well," Gohan said. "Now, can you do an old man a favor and help me up?"

"Sure thing!" Kakarot reached out a hand and lifted his Grandpa to his feet, then extended Nyoibō toward him. "You can have this back, by the way."

Gohan took the staff and slid it into its holder. "Much appreciated."

Kakarot stretched his arms. "Ah, nothing beats a good ol' sparring match right after breakfast! I just wish Mom was out here too."

"So do I, Kakarot. So do I."

"I still don't get why she's been too tired to train with us lately. You sure she's not sick?"

"No, it's not that." If only it were so simple.

"Well, what's the matter, then?"

"Don't fret over it, my boy. Just give her a few more days, and I'm sure she'll be back to her usual self." That was all they'd had to do last year. And the year before that.

"I sure hope so; training's not the same when Mom's not around." Gohan couldn't disagree. "Anyhow, now that we're done sparring, what's next?"

"Well, ordinarily, your homeschooling schedule would have you doing math today." Kakarot's expression turned glum—if there was one subject he hated above all others, it was math. " _But_ , since it's your birthday, I think it's alright for you to take the day off."

The young Saiyan raised his arms and jumped for joy. "Woohoo!"

"What's more, you have a treat waiting for you when we get back home. Remember that dinosaur your mother caught the other day—the one we've been keeping in the smokehouse for a special occasion?"

Kakarot's eyes became saucers. "That's for _me_?"

"Indeed it is. We'll start a fire, cook it up, and then you can have as much of it as your stomach can handle." Knowing Kakarot's eating habits, that probably meant most of it.

The boy bounced in glee with a smile wide enough to break his face. "Oh boy, oh boy, I get to eat a dinosaur! I can't wait! Let's go, let's go—what're we standing around here for?"

The old master laughed. "I suppose there's no sense in keeping you waiting. Come on."

As Gohan turned to walk home, Kakarot suddenly leapt onto his back, wrapping his arms around his Grandpa's shoulders. "How 'bout a piggyback ride?"

With one look at his grandson's joyful face, Gohan knew he couldn't say no. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Gine wasn't getting out of bed.

She lay on one side with her back to the door, a position she'd been in for a while. Her only movement was the rise and fall of her chest as she stared blankly at the wall. Save for her breathing, the room was quiet—all she had were her thoughts. Too bad _they_ couldn't be silenced.

She had no energy to do anything. She didn't _want_ to do anything.

Everything felt … empty.

It'd been this way the past few days. She'd spend all her time in bed, only leaving her room to wash or relieve herself. Gohan brought her food, but her usual hefty appetite had dwindled—she couldn't even finish a full plate. What's more, Gine missed her morning training sessions with Gohan and Kakarot. She hoped that didn't make her son too upset.

Even while she was awake, the nightmares clung to her mind. Loss. Death. Laughter like icy needles.

There was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked," Gine said. She heard the door creak open, followed by the tapping of footsteps approaching the bed. Her eyes drifted to Gohan as he sat next to her. "How was training?"

"It went well," Gohan said. "Kakarot and I sparred for a bit. He beat me, actually."

She looked at the wall again. "That's nice." Silence hung in the air for a solid minute. "Did he say anything about me not being there?"

"He misses you training with us. Said it's not the same without you."

Gine groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Damn it, I'm such a mess."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's pathetic, though—what kind of mother lies in bed and mopes on her son's birthday?"

Gohan rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for the way you're feeling right now. I certainly don't; we both know what happened today."

She sighed. "I know I should be happier for him right now. I wish I could be—I really do—but … I just …"

"I know."

Every year. Why did this have to happen _every single year_? Kakarot meant the world to her—she should've been _celebrating_ his birthday.

But this was the day she'd lost everything.

"Mom?"

Gine looked up from the pillow; Kakarot was next to the bed, concern plastered over his face. Even now, she couldn't help but marvel at how big he was getting. His familiar face and spiky hair, though, still hadn't changed.

 _Gods, he looks so much like Bardock._

She managed a small smile. "Hey there, kiddo," she said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Kakarot asked.

Her smile faded, and she looked away. "No, not really." He'd already noticed—no point lying.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't really talk about it, sweetie. I'm just … I've been feeling down lately."

Kakarot placed a hand on her arm. "Well, Grandpa's about to cook up that dinosaur for my lunch. You can have some if that'll cheer you up."

Gine's gaze turned back to her son, who wore a sad smile and pleading eyes. It pricked her heart—Kakarot just wanted his mother to spend time with him on his special day. He was even willing to give her some of his birthday meal. How could she say no to him?

She couldn't. She wasn't the least bit hungry, but she owed him this much.

Gine smiled slightly again. "Sounds great."

Kakarot's face lit up. "Yippee!" he exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. "C'mon, I can't eat a whole dinosaur by myself!" Gine chuckled despite herself.

 _He can damn well come close._

* * *

With a Herculean effort, Gine managed to drag herself out of bed, get dressed, and trudge outside. The dinosaur she'd caught and butchered last week—right before her current depressive bout—was being roasted on a spit over a large fire by Gohan. Kakarot briefly stopped salivating to smile and wave at his mother. That lifted her spirits a bit. Once the meat was cooked and allowed to cool, the boy yanked it from the spit and ripped off a giant rib, handing it to Gine. They all sat around the fire, and, while Gine nibbled on her food, Kakarot tore into his meal like a starving animal.

"His appetite _still_ never ceases to amaze me," Gohan said.

Gine shrugged. "He's a growing boy," she said before taking a small bite of her rib. She still wasn't particularly hungry, but she had to admit Gohan had cooked the meat to perfection. After chewing and swallowing, Gine turned to her son. "So, Kakarot, Grandpa said you beat him in a spar this morning. Is that right?" He tried to speak, but his words were completely muffled by food. "Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie."

Kakarot swallowed. "Sorry, Mom," he said with a grin. "And yeah, I did! I wish you could've seen it; it was so awesome!"

Gine had a twinge of guilt, though Kakarot's glee stopped her mood from sinking further. "I'll bet. How'd you manage to get a win on him?"

"Well, I tried sneaking up on him at first, but he heard me coming, so that didn't work. We fought back and forth, he came at me with Nyoibō, but I kicked it away, and then I used the Kamehameha!"

Gine gave Gohan a teasing smile. "Oh, don't tell me your grandson beat you with your own signature move—that's just _embarrassing_."

Gohan chortled. "For the record, I'd say it's more Muten Roshi's signature than mine; he invented the technique, after all. And to clarify, Kakarot didn't beat me with it per se: I used my own Kamehameha to counter his, and they collided and exploded. While I was blinded, he used the opening to get behind me and trip me with his tail."

"Look at you, Kakarot, with those slick moves. Way to go, champ." Kakarot's grin widened, and he resumed stuffing his face. "Too bad _you_ don't have a prehensile tail, huh, Gohan? Could've helped you counter that little trick of his—grab him when he was behind you or something like that."

"Well, one can't have everything."

Kakarot abruptly stopped eating, his eyes widening in realization. He swallowed his mouthful of meat and turned to Gohan. "Hey, Grandpa," he said, "whatever happened to your tail?"

Gine's brain came to a screeching halt.

 _Oh no, not this._

Gohan looked mildly surprised. "My … tail?"

"Yeah, where'd it go?" Kakarot asked. "Did yours get cut off, or did you just lose it because you got old? Because I like my tail, and I don't want it to fall off when I turn into an old-timer."

Gohan chuckled. "You needn't worry about that. Truth is, I wasn't born with a tail like you and your mother; most people I know don't actually have them."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. Mom, how come _we_ have tails, then?"

Gine's heart started to race. "That's, ah … th-that's a g-good question, sweetie," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Um … well … listen, c-can we talk about this some other time?"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

Because the answer would only lead to more questions—ones she couldn't answer without tears. It was Kakarot's birthday; he didn't need that.

Gine's eyes darted downward. "Because … because I _can't_. I'm sorry, but today's really not a good day."

"If I may," Gohan said, "this _is_ something we need to explain to him at some point. Perhaps it's best to do so while the question's on his mind."

"Does it seriously have to be _now_? I'm not prepared to have this conversation!"

"M-Mom, please don't get upset," Kakarot said nervously. "I-I didn't mean to—"

Gine's gaze shot back to her son. "No, no, no, you're fine, you're fine! You just … you caught me off guard is all. I-I don't know if I'd be able to explain everything." How much _could_ she reasonably tell him? Should she bring up the Saiyans' brutal past? Did she dare divulge _her_ past?

Could she keep her composure if she told him what'd happened on his birthday?

"You should at least tell him the basics," Gohan said. "He's old enough to know his heritage."

Basics … just the basics would be fine. She didn't have to tell Kakarot everything—there were things she could likely _never_ tell him—but he deserved to know where he came from.

"Okay," Gine said, setting her food down and patting her thigh, "c'mere." Kakarot went over and sat in her lap. He looked up at her expectantly, melting her with his innocent smile. "You remember from your books what planets are, right?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said, "they're these really big balls of rock that fly around stars. Earth's a planet, and the star it goes around is the sun!"

"Exactly. And you know that there are _loads_ of planets orbiting stars all over the universe, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, we're actually not from Earth; we came here from another planet right after you were born."

Kakarot's jaw dropped. "Whoa, really? We're _aliens_?"

"That's right. Our people are called Saiyans, and our home planet—where you were born—was Planet Vegeta. And yes, all Saiyans are born with tails, which is why you and I have them and Grandpa doesn't."

"Wow, I can't believe I've been an alien this whole time! That's so cool!" The wonder in his face suddenly turned to confusion. "Hey, how come we left our old planet, anyway?"

 _Damn it, why'd it have to be_ that _question?_

"That's … th-that's hard for me to talk about," Gine said. "S-sorry, but I'd rather not get into it."

Kakarot wore a concerned expression. "Did … something bad happen?"

"Kakarot, _please_ , drop it! I can't do this right now!" He winced, his face crumpling in remorse. Gine was immediately filled with guilt. "I-I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to snap at you. I … I don't like remembering what happened."

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she swiveled her head to see Gohan looking at her with sympathy. "I don't mean to pressure you," he said, "but … maybe talking about it will help."

"A-are you sure? I … I don't know if I can … if he should even hear what … well …"

"He can handle it. You should tell him, for both your sakes."

Gine closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

 _Just try not to cry._

She faced her son again. "There was this man named Freeza. A really _bad_ man. One day—and I still don't know exactly why—he decided he didn't like the Saiyans very much. So he …" She swallowed. "He told them all to come back home to Planet Vegeta, and then … then he …"

"Mom," Kakarot said, "are you gonna be okay?"

 _Don't cry._

"I'm fine, sweetie," Gine said. "Freeza … he destroyed the planet. Blew it up while everyone was on it."

Kakarot gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes widening in horror. "He k-killed everybody?"

Gine's head tilted down. "He did."

"B-but wh-what about us? Wh-why didn't we die too?"

Her eyes became wet.

 _Don't. Cry._

"Your father found out what Freeza was gonna do," Gine said, choking back tears. "After he warned me, he told me I needed to get you off the planet. I ran to the nursery, grabbed you, and then we both got in a space pod and flew off. While that was going on, your father … h-he went to distract Freeza a-and his troops, and …"

Her breathing grew labored as tears slid down her cheeks.

 _Don't cry, damn it!_

Kakarot flung his arms around her, making her flinch. His voice was laced with sorrow: "I'm really sorry, Mom."

Her defenses crumbled—Gine returned the hug and buried her face in her son's shoulder. "If it wasn't for him, there's no way we would've gotten off Vegeta in one piece; he _died_ saving us!"

She no longer tried to suppress her sobs. For a minute or two, her crying was the only noise anyone made. Kakarot held her all the while, her tears dampening his blue gi. Gradually, her bawls subsided into whimpers.

"I'm so sorry for being such a wreck on your birthday," Gine said, "but … what happened with Planet Vegeta … with your father … I can't get it out of my head."

"It's okay, Mom." Kakarot rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"It wasn't just him, either. A close friend of mine was killed by Freeza's men right before Vegeta was destroyed. There was also your brother, Raditz. Best I know, he wasn't there when the planet blew up, but they had to have hunted him down afterward. It was _horrible_. Everything I knew, everyone I loved … it was all gone, just like that. The only thing I had left was you.

"Kakarot, there aren't enough words to express how much you mean to me. You being here is what's kept me going all these years. Without you, I … I don't even wanna think about what I would've done. I love you, son—more than anything."

"I love you too."

His words were a salve for her wounded heart. Gine smiled—she still had her dark days, sure, but they wouldn't be the end of her. So long as she had Kakarot, everything would be okay.

She pulled out of the hug and looked her son in the eyes; they were moist. "Hey now," she said, "don't cry. There's no reason for _you_ to be sad." She gently wiped away his tears. "It's your birthday; I'd hate for it to turn all gloomy because of me."

"It's fine, I'll be okay." Kakarot stared downward, seemingly in thought.

"Something wrong, kiddo?"

"I was just wondering … till now, you've never really talked about Dad. I mean, I knew he died when I was little, but that was it. Can you … tell me what he was like?"

What could Gine say about Bardock? It pained her to admit it, but he'd in some ways been an awful person. Aside from his apathy toward his children—a particularly sore spot for her—he was like most Saiyans: a ruthless and brutal killer. While the people Gine killed tormented her in her sleep, Bardock _reveled_ in the slaughter. He'd usually be the one in front during battles, bashing through enemies that often couldn't put up the smallest fight. The more time went on, the more she was sickened by it.

Yet she'd loved him. Hell, she _still_ loved him.

Was it really surprising Bardock had turned out that way? Every facet of his upbringing emphasized killing and conquest; he and the other Saiyans never had the chance to know anything else. Maybe he could've been different. If he'd been raised away from that culture, he might've become a much gentler soul—much like Kakarot now was. Gine had been with Bardock enough to know there was more to him than bloodlust. Several parts of his personality were admirable—noble, even.

She could pass those on to Kakarot—the parts of Bardock worth remembering.

"For starters, you look just like him," Gine said. "Right down to that crazy hair." She tousled her boy's hair, making him giggle. "Besides that, Bardock was probably the most loyal person I ever met. I'll admit he wasn't the easiest to get close to, but, once you did, he had your back no matter what. He'd be the first to jump in when one of his friends was in danger. He never hesitated—not once."

 _Boy, do I know_ that _all too well._

"Bardock was stern, and he could be a bit too blunt sometimes, but he was also brave, a skilled fighter, a clever tactician, and a natural leader. I think what attracted me to him the most, though, was how … _tenacious_ he was."

Kakarot stared at her blankly. "Uhhh …"

Gine laughed. "Sorry. I mean he never gave up, no matter the odds. He was somebody that would face a seemingly hopeless situation head-on and say, 'Bring it!' Granted, that got him sent to the med bay a lot of the time, but it also earned him wins nobody else in his shoes would've thought possible."

"Dad sounds so cool! Was he really strong, too?"

"He sure was—definitely the strongest Saiyan I ever knew."

"Even stronger than you and Grandpa?"

Gine grinned. "Oh yeah— _way_ stronger than me and Grandpa."

Kakarot's eyes filled with awe. " _Wow!_ "

"No matter how powerful he got, though, he always strove to get even stronger. He was constantly pushing himself." She snickered. "Sometimes a little too much. I often wondered if he thought that, through sheer effort, he could become a Super Saiyan."

Her son raised his eyebrow. "Super Saiyan? What's that?"

"Oh, it's just an old legend. In ancient times, there were supposedly a rare few Saiyans that could break through their limits and gain incredible power. According to those stories, the Super Saiyans were the strongest warriors in the universe."

"Whoa, awesome! I wanna be a Super Saiyan!"

Gine giggled and brought Kakarot in for another hug. "Hey, for what it's worth, you'll _always_ be one in my book."

"I mean it, Mom! I'll train really, really hard, get really strong, I'll be a Super Saiyan, and then I'll beat up Freeza for you!"

Her breath caught in her throat—her arms firmly tightened around her boy. The thought of him coming face-to-face with _Freeza_ …

No, she wouldn't even think about it.

She breathed deeply and ran her fingers through her son's hair. Her nerves calmed. "You don't ever have to worry about Freeza," she said. "He can't hurt us anymore; he's far away and has no idea we're here."

"But … but he killed Dad. And my brother, and everyone else. And he made you really sad. Wouldn't someone beating him up make you happy?"

"Sweetie, I have _you_. I don't need anything else to make me happy. I appreciate the thought—I really do—but please, _please_ promise me you'll never go looking for Freeza." A brief silence. She spoke again, more forcefully: " _Promise me._ "

"O-okay, Mom. I promise."

Gine breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I still wanna get really strong, though. You think I can get as strong as Dad one day?"

"I see no reason you can't," Gohan said. "You've an avid drive to better yourself, and you're a wellspring of raw talent. There's great potential in you, my boy—if you set your mind to it, I have no doubt you'll become capable of great things."

"Yeah!" Kakarot pulled out of Gine's hug and jumped to his feet. His fists clenched, and his expression was one of determination. "There's no way I'm stopping! I'll train as much as I can, as hard as I can, and I'll keep going until I'm just as strong as Dad!"

This gave Gine pause. Was it possible for Kakarot to get that strong? At the time of his death, Bardock's power level had been nearly ten-thousand—such a thing was practically unheard of among Saiyans born low-class. It seemed far beyond what _she_ could dream of, let alone her son born with a battle power of just two.

But she couldn't deny Kakarot's resolve. That fire in his eyes … she'd seen it so many times from Bardock.

 _He's his father's son, alright._

"I'm sure you'll do him proud," Gine said.

"You've already come quite far," Gohan said, walking up to Kakarot, "especially for someone of your age. Which is why I think you're ready to have this." He pulled Nyoibō's holder off his back, then extended it toward his grandson.

The boy gaped. "You're _giving_ me Nyoibō?"

"It's served me well for many years, and I believe it's time for me to pass it on. Consider it a Son family heirloom."

Kakarot beamed as he took the staff. "Alright! I promise I'll take good care of it, Grandpa!"

"That's a nice gift, Gohan," Gine said, standing. "I don't know if you could really call it a 'Son' heirloom, though, since me and Kakarot don't have your family name."

Her son appeared confused. "Why don't we? We're family, right?"

Realization washed over Gohan's face, and his lips curled up in a grin. "You know, Kakarot, you make a very good point."

Gine's mind stuttered for a moment—was he implying what she thought he was? "H-hold up, you're not really suggesting … y-you want me and Kakarot to …" She started rubbing her arm. "You want us to take your family name?"

"Are we not family?"

"O-of course we are! I mean, not by blood, obviously, but … well …" She sighed. "Ever since we pretty much landed on your doorstep, you've always been there for us. You took us in, gave us a home, treated a pair of aliens like your own kin. All these years, you've been such an amazing granddad to Kakarot, and …" Gine's eyes drifted toward the ground. "Y-you've been like a father to me. Way more than my _real_ father ever was."

Gohan walked over and placed a hand on her arm. "Just so you know, I don't think I could've asked for a better daughter."

Gine's eyes moistened again. Gohan's admission wasn't _surprising_ —they'd been close for so long—but it was different hearing it out loud. Something that, until now, she hadn't realized she needed. She owed this man so much: he'd given her and her child a home, taught her to control her power, filled the void left by those Freeza had taken from her.

And he hadn't condemned her when she confessed to being a mass murderer. Gohan saw good in her, even when she refused to see it in herself.

He _was_ family. Now he wanted to make it official.

With her lips curled upward and tears stinging her eyes, she lunged forward and hugged Gohan. There were no words—she didn't need any.

"Group hug!" Kakarot exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his caregivers. This was pure bliss.

 _Everything will be okay._

" 'Son Gine,' " she said. "Heh. Y'know, it's got a nice ring to it."

"That makes me 'Son Kakarot,' right?" her son asked.

"Indeed it does, grandson," Gohan said joyfully.

"Neat!" Kakarot left the hug, then pulled Nyoibō from its holder and raised it over his head. "Anyway, now I _really_ wanna try this out!"

"Now, be careful with that," Gine said. "You don't wanna break any—"

"Extend, Nyoibō!"

The staff rapidly extended … straight toward the hut's window. Nyoibō punched through it, sending glass shards flying. Kakarot's face was a picture of sheer embarrassment.

"Ummm … oops."

It was some time before Gine stopped laughing.

* * *

 **Author's Note (January 18, 2020): And so concludes the pre- _Dragon Ball_ portion of the story. Next chapter will see everybody's favorite blue-haired girl genius making her first appearance.**

 **I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have a oneshot currently in the pipeline based on another MasakoX What If. Which one, you may ask? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. The bad news is that this means the next chapter for this story will take longer to come out. I know that says a lot considering my slow rate of updates, but bear with me because this short story I've got coming up is something I really wanted to do.**

 **Some of you probably noticed that this fic has a new title: instead of _Dragon Ball G &K_, the story is now called _Dragon Ball Okan_. I changed it because I felt _G &K_ was slightly uncreative, being too similar to _R &R_ but without having that title's clever double-meaning ("rest & relaxation," "Raditz & Ranch," you see where I'm getting at?). "Okan" is a shortened slang version of "okaasan," which is the Japanese word for "mother," so I thought it was fitting.**

 **To accompany this name change, I commissioned Nexus Mania (a freelance artist who also works on _Dragon Ball R &R_) for some new cover art, and, I must say, he did a fantastic job. If you'd like to see some of this guy's other work and/or perhaps commission some awesome art for yourself, check him out on Twitter.**

 **Also, for those wondering, I _did_ change my name on this website from "Lord Tyrannus" to "N7Spartan95," which is the handle I go by elsewhere on the Internet. I like consistency—what can I say?**

 **Please review.**


End file.
